Winning Your Heart
by A K Sarang
Summary: Eight boys find what its like to live their dream and find love all at the same time. siwonxeunhyuk/eunhae/yewook/yunjae/yuchoonxjunsu
1. To My Mother

Chapter 1

G.O.D. - To My Mother

**JaeJoong PVP:**

I, Kim JaeJoong, am the eldest of three brothers. We live in Myungdong…in a small house, but it is home to my brothers. Even though it's our house, we all dream about becoming something bigger... That's why two years ago we left Myungdong, ignored that our parents had said we didn't have talent and didn't want us to try for a better life, and joined an entertainment company. We work hard in the company that treats us like crap. We don't get paid as trainees; they don't feed us or provide us with an apartment. Instead, they try to work us into the ground and I get scared for my brother's health and safety.

However, my brothers believe that we will all fulfill our dreams and strive through all the rough times. We work as trainees, we have worked as trainees for the past two years and we also hold small jobs so that we can keep a very small apartment for the four of us and to be able to afford food and water. We also work as many hours on the weekend as possible so that hopefully we can start saving a little money, but it is usually only saved up till we can buy clothes that do not have holes or that do not look like they are thirty years old.

I'm really proud of my brothers. They go through life without complaining and always smiling. Even my youngest brother, Ryeowook, always tries to help his oldest brothers out by doing extra for us. For example, he will find cheap but delicious meals to make for us. And Donghae, he always has a smile on his face even though his feet hurt from practicing his dancing and always being on his feet at the small restaurant he works in. Micky, he's our mood maker, if he is in a good mood we all are and his a very good song writer.

On Friday and Saturday nights, Ryeowook and I work as singers at a little fancier of a restaurant, Micky plays the piano for us and Donghae comes later in the night to help as a waiter or cleaning up the restaurant. I'm really proud of them. So much that I feel all of ther pain more than my own. I want to do more for them, but what can I do? I feel so sorry to them…that I couldn't give them all better lives but until my death I will try. No matter what, I won't let them believe that they will become nothing in their lives. What our parents said was not true.

My twins..Micky and Donghae and my youngest, Ryeowook…lets always keep the faith. Let's always strive for a better future!

**Yunho PVP:**

As head of the family, my aunt and uncle expect me to take good care of my younger brothers. My dad left us when we were young, and at the age of fifteen my mom got sick and died. When my mother passed away we moved from our small house in Daegu, to our aunt and uncle's house in Incheon where we were practically raised with a good education and a good background considering my aunt and uncle were pretty rich, but not conceited like most rich families.

In high school, my brothers and I tried out for a singing audition and passed. We were a group made up of two vocalists, my younger brothers, Yesung and Junsu, and Eunhyuk and I were rappers. We were in the company that found us for about a year now, and just waiting to debut. Our company treated us very well, often taking us out for dinner but also giving us a good place to live. We were always a very close family and our aunt and uncle supported us every inch of the way, through the hard times and the easy ones, always carrying us forward.

Yesung is a very good song composer and had grown up practically alone even though he had his brothers around. Junsu and Eunhyuk were always like best friends and had a lot in common. I being the leader never felt alone exactly but I didn't have much in common with the others either.

'Omma, bogashipayo*,' I thought to myself as I looked at the only picture of my mother that I had. I tucked it in my back before playing some music that I had in the boom box I had brought along.

I was at the company, working on improving my dance skills, which I had learned a lot from Eunhyuk and Junsu, the best dancers I had ever seen and they continue to amaze me with the level of skill they have.

We were always waiting for the day that they would tell us we would be debuting and we always worked hard to show them our skills. We only had one thing on our mind and it was to become something of our selves, to prove to the world that kids who lost their parents when they were young could become something special, something more special then kids who had parents. That's how we thought and we were proud we had such determination. It excited us and continued to boost up our morale and keep our heads held high till we reached our dream.

*Omma- Mom

Bogashipayo- I miss you


	2. Destiny

Chapter 2:

DBSK- My Destiny

**Micky POV:**

Work seems like it will be slow tonight… and I've already been here for an hour. It feels awkward though too. I swear someone is staring at me! I can feel it but I can't look around right now. I have to concentrate on playing the right keys so that hyun and Ryeowook can still perform. If I screw this up, we lose money for tonight's work… and we already get paid a small amount.

'Concentrate Micky, concentrate…' was all I could repeat in my mind. Even though the smell of warm food wanted to distrace me and my super senses… I continued to focus until the restaurant closed nearly two hours later. I sighed in relief as I flexed my fingers. They were sore from the staright hours I had been performing on the beautiful white, ivory keys. I wish we could afford a piano…but even if we could, it wouldn't be able to fit in our tiny apartment.

I was waiting for hyungnim, Donghae and Ryeowook by the door when I noticed a man coming toward me, staring straight at me. I tried avoiding it but I could no longer when the man stepped in front of me.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked politely…the man smiled warmly.

"I'd like to talk to you about entering the entertainment business…" the man began. My eyes widened so big I thought they'd pop out of my eye sockets.

"Hyungnim!," Ryeowook hugged me, he was tired, hungry and cold but he was happy to be with his brother.

"Let's go home," Jaejoong said and started walking out of the restaurant.

"Hyung wait!" I said and glanced toward the stranger.

"I'd like to talk to all of you… I'll buy dinner," the stranger pointed to an empty table. Awkwardly we all moved to the table. The stranger allowed them to order before beginning to speak. "I'm a representative of Top Company. We train future actors and singers. I'm in charge of…recruitment basically. I'm explaining to you because… I really enjoyed your performance… the three of you who performed," the stranger explained.

"We…we already belong to a company though. All of us," I explained a bit shyly.

"Really? What company? You haven't debuted yet, right?"

"D&M company. We've trained for two years and haven't debuted."

"Ah, good. Well, I'd like to let you know that we pay our trainees and we provide a house. You said all of you perform? What do you perform? Actor?" the business man pointed at Donghae.

"Oh no! I'm a dancer and a soft rapper," Donghae explained.

"Oh good! Good! Well, I'll let you eat, but please consider. I'll give you a few minutes alone,"

With a quick glance between us we all knew what we wanted and we leaped for it.

"How do we get out of our old company, and when can we start?" Jaejoong asked. The stranger smiled and held out his hand to the four brothers.

**Junsu POV:**

Junsu was in the middle of a voice session when his manager called him into the bigger room with his brothers. He stood in between Eunhyuk and his hyung, Yunho wondering what it could be about. Maybe they were finally going to debut.

"First off I'd like to tell you, we are moving you into a bigger apartment," his manager announced. All his brothers cheered. "Next is that we are adding four brothers to your group and you will be debuting in under a year," his manager finished. I looked to my brothers who seemed surprised but still happy.

'Finally some friends we can make' I thought to myself. Hanging out with Eunhyuk was nice and all but he was just his brother. It seemed like my brothers had all agreed, especially Yesung.

"That's all. Continue your training for today. We will have you meet the other boys soon once everything is settled and you can move whenever you like" the manager explained and left.

My brothers began chatting.

"Debuting in less than a year" Eunhyuk said with a big grin on his face.

"Our dreams are finally coming true" Yesung agreed. I looked to Yunho who seemed to be thinking of omma. I could feel our mom looking down happily at us. We were going to make her so proud and it was all because of Top Entertainment.


	3. Happiness

Chap.3

Super Junior-Happiness

**Donghae POV:**

I pouted as I sat amongst my nervous brothers. The recruitment manager had been able to see my brothers' talents but the only talents he had seen from me, Donghae, were how I cleaned the floors and tables so diligently.

As the van we were in slowly turned toward a huge, white building covered in windows I felt my heart suddenly flutter and I thought I would die of nervousness. So easily I forgot my jealousy, and my nervous heart came alive. Finally, our hard work would pay off.

"Come on, don't be shy." Our manager worked us out of the van with his nice, warm smile. However, we still couldn't help but to feel nervous and shy at this new change in our lives. We, as a family, never adapted to change easily. It was hard when we grew up as poor as we did, with parents that only cared how much money we could earn in one night…so they could go spend it on liquor or whatever it was they did. We grew up knowing Jaejoong as the closest mother we'd ever have, and although I would like to tell him that he has done a lot and do something nice for him…the truth was we had no money to do just that.

Anyway, our manager led us through the halls, and of course we walked slowly so we could see anything and everything. Finally, our manager led us into a large room and we met the president of the company. Hyung and the president talked for a long time, and finally led to all of us signing a contract. Not long after we were led to a training room and told to wait there.

Seeing the large dance room…I felt unexplainably happy. Even in the 2 years at D&M entertainment we didn't get into a training room. I want to dance my soul out right now, and prove my talent to the company, and to the whole world!

**EunHyuk POV:**

I stood outside of the company building, waiting for my brothers to follow along. We were all ready late because Yesung had to feed his turtle. I pushed the sunglasses I had farther up onto my face. We weren't famous yet so there was really no need to wear a disguise but reporters liked to gather information about the next group that would debut and so on.

I tapped my foot on the ground. I wasn't a person for patience. I don't know where it came from. Maybe from my love of dancing or perhaps it was a trait inherited down from one of my parents. Junsu could be the same way sometimes, but today he was taking his own time. My other brothers, Yunho and Yesung seemed to have a lot of patience, and they don't get embarrassed easily like I do. Even though Yesung is the youngest, sometimes I am picked on like the youngest because I cry too much or get emotional. When something is tough I always end up thinking about my parents, and how tough it was to grow up without them and my emotions overwhelm. I try to be strong for my brothers, I don't want them to see my crying over them, but sometimes it's hard to control my feelings.

"Watch out," I heard a man's voice yell. Men were moving stuff into the building and he was in their path. I was amazed. I couldn't move, and then I felt something hit me and I thought I was gone but a few seconds later I realized I was still conscious. I looked up and saw a man's face, a very handsome face. I felt my cheeks flare and I had to gulp to breathe. The man was smiling at me, his smile was so wide and his teeth were so perfect, that he took the breath right out of me.

"Be more careful next time, dae?" The man asked me. I didn't respond. I was still staring at him. His looks, his voice, his smell made me feel like I was in heaven. The man planted me back on my feet.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked as I looked around. The man laughed making me blush even more but the sound of his laugh was so handsome that I didn't care.

"No you are still here. My name is Siwon. What's yours?" He asked and held out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand, feeling slightly confused.

"E-Eunhyuk," I replied. The man's cool and firm handshake took me more by surprise. It was like his hand gave me electricity and I felt my heart pounding very loudly in my chest. I cleared my throat and removed my hand. Then I realized that my brothers were running towards me.

"I guess I should go. It was nice meeting you Eunhyuk…" Siwon said, smiled at me, and then left. I watched him leave until he was out of eye sight before going to my brothers.

"Eunhyuk… Are you okay?" Yunho asked me. They all seemed to be out of breath. I nodded, a small smile coming to my face. I heard my brother's sigh in relief. "Ah, you scared me… Be more careful!" Yunho scolded me, bringing me back down to earth.

"Finally… Let's go. I hope our manager isn't to upset." I said and looked to Yesung giving him a glare before walking into the building and up the stairs to our training room. I was the first to enter and the sight scared me. There was a boy dancing, but that's not what scared me, what scared me is how good of a dancer he was. I crossed my arms and glared. I wasn't going to let some new guy steal my dance floor…


	4. Tell Me Your Wish

Chapter 4:

Tell Me Your Wish, SNSD

**Ryeowook POV:**

I stood behind my brothers shyly. I was the shyest and the youngest of my brothers. My twin brothers were real close, always coming up with schemes, or joking with each other. I felt jealous of them. They always had someone who they were close to. My eldest hyung, Jaejoong, well he was like my mother. He was always taking care of us, no matter how much he had to suffer. I always felt sorry towards him. Out of all of us, he was the one robbed of his childhood the most, and up till now he still hasn't really experienced life. None of us had really. If I could, I would give my hyungnim a better life. One filled with smiles and laughter.

Is it hard for you to believe that I have never seen him smile? Jaejoongie hyung, with his beautiful face, large eyes and great personality, had never smiled before. In the future, I want to give him happiness. God knows that he deserves at least that if not more.

I looked to Donghae, who was dancing beautifully as though he was on his concert stage already. I always admired the way he danced as though no one was watching him. I would never be able to dance like him, no matter how hard I tried. In fact, I was the least talented out of all my brothers. Jaejoong hyung had the most beautiful voice; Micky hyung was an amazing composer and a brilliant singer with his soft voice and tender heart. Donghae was of course super talented in dance and rap, and he had a beautiful, but shy singing voice.

And I…I was the youngest who always seemed to cause troubles for my hyungs. Even being a smaller body size than them seemed to be a problem. Even now I wore old, faded, 2x too big shirts that ended perfectly at my thighs.

I really didn't mind getting hand-me-downs; I just felt like it fit who I am in our family.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small commotion by the door. I looked over to see four men. One was staring at Donghae with fierce eyes…and they all wore stylish clothing. They were intimidating and they scared me.

I grabbed the edges of my shirt and backed further away from them. I leaned against the wall and the window and stared at the ground. I was too scared to lift my head again or even warn my brothers. I was a coward.

**Yesung POV**

Yesung was stuck outside the door. Apparently his brothers stopped and forgot that not all of us could fit with so little room. He tried to look inside the room to see what was happening but his brothers were all taller than him. Junsu was right in front of him so Yesung nudged him a little to push him farther into the room. A small gap opened up that he slipped into and his eyes landed on a boy that was dancing in the middle of the room and then to Eunhyuk who had jealousy written all over his face. He looked around the room and saw three other boys, but only one seemed to know that we were there, and he looked frightened almost. I looked back to the boy who was dancing and gave him props; he was good, almost nearly as good as Eunhyuk but not as great. I thought to myself wondering if I was biased. Eunhyuk was my brother so it could be possible but I also felt that I would never meet another person as talented as he was.

My older brother, Yunho was the first one to make a sound. He walked past Eunhyuk and bowed to the other men.

"Hello, you must be our new teammates. It's nice to meet you." Yunho said and bowed again. We all bowed after him. "My name is Yunho," He introduced himself. We all took turns introducing ourselves, Junsu following Yunho, then me then Eunhyuk, who seemed to have forgotten about his jealousy for a moment.

"My name is Yesung. Please take care of us," I bowed and then smiled. I looked back over to the boy who seemed scared. It was then that I noticed his adorable face, his high cheek bones, his thin body, and most importantly the color of his eyes. I felt like was I was falling right into them but I snapped out of it but I couldn't remove my gaze from the younger boy. I walked over to him and held out my hand. I was being surprisingly brave, but I wanted to show that we were nice. "It's nice to meet you." I said and smiled at the boy.

"Ryeowook, come here. I need to show you something…" our manager called for him. The boy bowed at me before running away. I watched him, wondering how there could be a man so cute and adorable, and his name went on replay in my head. I turned around to go back to my hyungs, but noticed that they weren't there anymore. They all seemed to be talking to each other, except for Eunhyuk who was in a corner looking angry.

"Should we go see the new apartment?" Our manager yelled toward the center of the room. No one replied but everyone seemed excited to go. I noticed Eunhyuk was the first one out the door so I decided to follow him, getting excited to see my pet turtle again. He was the closest thing to a pet I had, even though he was kind of boring…


	5. Friend

Chapter 5

Wonder Girls- Friend

**Jaejoong POV:**

I sat quietly in the van, feeling as though I could finally let my mind flow freely. I could relax, and I like that feeling. It led me to think about the boys we had met earlier. They all seemed nice…and I hope that we will get along just fine.

I smiled as I looked down at my youngest, Ryeowook. He had fallen asleep in my lap and I couldn't help but think about how cute he was. I hope that he will be able to open up soon. Even living with him for a long time, he really hasn't opened up to me even though he clung to me as if I was his real mother…which in a way I guess I was. I just wish he would speak to me about what he wanted freely. He has always been difficult in the way that he doesn't try to cause any problems by complaining about what he wants.

After what I witnessed today, I really wanted him to be able to show his true self to everyone, including me. I guess it made me grateful that we took separate vans though. This way I didn't have to worry about Ryeowook's shy behavior, Micky's quiet, composer self and Donghae's outrageous loudness, playfulness and above all his exceptional pride.

Being by ourselves all these years, we would need time to readjust to our new life…a lot of time.

"We are here!" Donghae shouted…he was always too hyper. Ryeowook, who was startled, lifted his head tiredly.

"Hyungnim…" he pouted shyly at me. I smiled and took his hand. It wasn't long before the van pulled up right at the well hidden apartment complex. I got out of the car with my small duffle bag that held all my belongings in it. It might seem ridiculous that one could hold all their possessions in one bag…but not for my brothers and me. Ryeowook quickly came around the van and grabbed a hold of my arm. I smiled at him, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

We walked into the apartment and froze. We had never known a place like this to be our home. We probably looked completely out of place in the furnished room.

"Come in!" The manager led us to a couch. Ryeowook clung to me…and I didn't blame him. "So I split you up…hopefully it will help you to get to know the others and get along with each other."

After a moment's pause he continued.

"Donghae and Ryeowook will be upstairs, Micky and Jaejoong will be downstairs." Ryeowook whimpered quietly and clung even more to me. I felt bad for him, I had to speak up.

"Sir, please let Ryeowook be with me and let the twins stay together. It will be more comfortable that way." I explained. The manager seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay then Ryeowook and Jaejoong will be upstairs, and the twins downstairs. Remember training starts bright and early tomorrow."

**Yunho POV:**

Yunho sat next to Eunhyuk on the car ride to the apartment. He could feel tension at the company and he didn't want any problems. He turned to look at Eunhyuk and glared at him. Eunhyuk looked back looking confused. I sighed and turned to look back to the van in front of us. He remembered all the boys' faces from the other family. There was Ryeowook, young and innocent, and it seemed like Yesung took an immediate liking to him. He was glad that there was someone Yesung could finally maybe open up till. Then there was Micky, kind of scary looking but very nice. Then there was the cutest boy, or should I say girl… He looked just like a girl, it was surprising at first and Yunho believed that there was no other man like him. Then finally Donghae, the one dancing, and Yunho could tell Eunhyuk was jealous of him even though everyone, I'm sure, knew he was the greatest dancer that anyone would see. I shook my head. 'I must talk to him now' I insisted and I turned to look at him.

"Eunhyuk, I don't want any problems with you and that boy. I know you saw the way he danced and its frightening to think that someone will be your stage but we all know that you're just as good as him and even better. So play nice. Isn't our dream to become singers? You two need to work together to come up with the best dancing we've ever seen." I insisted. After his long speech his brothers all agreed. Eunhyuk was silent for a while and then nodded.

"You know, I've never seen anyone dance like that before. I was just intimidated," Eunhyuk said softly. I could tell he was upset by the way he acted and I patted him on the shoulder. "I hope I didn't scare that one boy. I would feel bad…" Eunhyuk trailed off.

"We're here," our driver said and we all got off the car. We took out our suitcases from the trunk and walked in. Our managers were waiting for us and the other boys were all standing there, with small bags on their arms. I felt sorry for them. We grew up with our rich aunt and uncle and had nice suitcases and expensive clothes. When I looked at them I wanted to give them the same thing. I noticed Eunhyuk was staring at Donghae again and I cleared my throat getting his attention. He looked away but not back to Donghae, but to the ground.

"Ah, just as I was telling them, we are splitting you up so you get to know each other better. Yunho and Yesung, you will be upstairs with Jaejoong and Ryeowook, and Junsu and Eunhyuk will be downstairs with Donghae and Micky. There is a dance studio in the room down the hall and a piano also. I will give you a few minutes to settle in," The manager walked away.

I looked over to Yesung, and he was staring at the youngest boy again, Ryeowook. I walked over to Junsu.

"Make sure Eunhyuk is nice to them," I said then followed Yesung, Jaejoong, and Ryeowook up the stairs. I looked at the back of Jaejoong and couldn't help but notice even that was handsome. Once up the steps, everyone stopped to look at each other.

"What bedroom would you like?" I asked the other two. We seemingly decided that they were going to take the one on the right and we would take the one on the left. So we parted ways and Yesung and I got right into unpacking our stuff. If it was one thing we had in common, it was being unafraid to open with our sharing space.

"YAH, YESUNG. YOU'RE TURTLE IS TRYING TO CRAWL OUT OF ITS CAGE." Our manager yelled up the steps. I watched as he ran out of the room to get his turtle and I sighed. 'I forgot about the turtle…' I thought to myself then continued to unpack my stuff.


	6. Balloons

Chapter 6

DBSK Balloons

**Micky POV:**

I stared up at the ceiling of my new room. With my very little possessions already unpacked I could relax on my comfy bed. I was amazed with how large the room was. Both me and Donghae were able to have a king sized bed. Not only that but a tv was also placed in the room. I had been so amazed that I had to lie down to think about it all. Finally, our dreams were coming true and the first day of our lives were starting.

It wasn't long before Donghae jumped on my bed. He was always extra hyper. To this day I still don't know where he gets all his energy. Sometimes I was jealous of him…other times I just wanted to hit him over the head, or tie him to a chair.

"Let's go visit the others!" Donghae begged while wiggling on my bed. There was no way I was getting out of this one. I got up, quickly obeying my twin brother. He immediately jumped to the door and pulled it wide open. I could see right across the hall into the room. Eunhyuk…and Jun…Jun…oh well…I already forgot his name.

"Annyeong!" Donghae yelled loudly. I refrained from doing a face palm in front of them. Donghae entered their room without permission, and at that moment I wanted to smack him.

"Donghae-ah, you didn't ask for permission. Come back here!" I ordered, he obviously hadn't kept all of his manners from when we were younger. If Jaejoong had seen this he would have definitely gotten a scolding right here and now.

My eyes ventured over to the boy…I still couldn't remember his name. When I noticed he was staring back I quickly looked away. I felt completely embarrassed that Donghae was still in their room without being invited in. I really couldn't believe him. I should tell Jaejoongie hyung…but I don't want Donghae to die in his hands either. It was really scary when Jaejoong is angry.

"Donghae-ah, I'm going upstairs." I called and quickly walked up the steps. I felt too nervous down there with them. I could still feel the eyes of Jun…Jun…oh I give up. His eyes were…indescribable? I wondered if he would be easy to get along with.

"Micky, did you unpack everything? Put everything away?" Jaejoong was in front of me. When had he gotten here?

"Yes hyungnim. Everything is put away. Even Donghae's things." I answered him. Jaejoong then looked behind me for a second then back to me.

"Where is he? He isn't disturbing the others, is he?"

"Well…" I hesitated, but in that instant he brushed past me and down the stairs. He went to the other's room, and I could see his eyes bulge out.

"Kim Donghae! Get out of that room, right now!"

**Junsu POV:**

I was kind of surprised that the boy, Donghae, came into our room and I was nervous that Eunhyuk might get angry. I looked at the other man who was right behind him who looked completely embarrassed. His looks caught me by surprise, they were deep, and I didn't mind that the boy came into our room. I was usually the same way except this time, because of Eunhyuk's bad mood, I didn't know what to do or say. I realized I was staring at the boy and when I came back to my senses he was looking at me to. I looked away blushing slightly. When I looked back the boy was gone and not long later the oldest of the others, Jaejoong came to the door of our room and screamed. I watched as the young man left quickly and get scolded. I heard Eunhyuk scoff behind me.

"Ahh, Jaejoong… it's all right that he came into our room. I'm actually the same way usually… haha. We have to get closer anyway, so it's good to be open about going into other's rooms I guess…" as I babbled on I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I finally shut my mouth and bowed and then walked past them and up the stairs. All because of Eunhyuk I felt so embarrassed… but hyung told him that he would have to be nice so I trusted that Eunhyuk wouldn't say anything.

I stopped at the top of the steps and saw Micky. I bowed to him as to be polite and to show that Donghae coming into our room was quite all right but I couldn't find anything to say so I looked around at the apartment. Even for us this apartment was nice. Before we all had to stay in a one bedroom apartment and it really seemed like we would be living the life of popular singers soon. I gushed at the thought of it.

I finally saw Yesung over on the kitchen counter, talking to his pet turtle. I began to laugh. Even though we made fun of Yesung of having a turtle it was actually kind of cute. I smiled at him and then looked back to Micky. The look on his face seemed like he was trying to remember something. I felt kind of out of place but I felt like I was beginning to get hyper, but I was afraid to show it in front of Micky… he didn't seem like a very hyper person, or a person that liked hyper people…so I walked past him trying to find the dance studio that our manager talked about. I walked down the hallway and peeked into the first door, it was a bathroom. I closed the door and moved to the next one. I opened it and felt my breath almost be taken away at the site.

Our dance studio was humongous and there was a grand white piano on the side. I couldn't believe that we were living in this apartment and I couldn't even think of how our manager got all this stuff here. Maybe there were other famous people that lived close by? I walked further in the room and turned on the lights.

'This is amazing….' I thought to myself and felt my hyper-ness overtake me. There was a boom box nearby and I went over to it. There was already a cd in it so I just pressed play and let the song take my emotions, and I took my emotions and hyper-ness and put it into dance.


	7. My Heart Curses

Chapter 7

My Heart Curses- Kim Dong Wook

**Donghae POV:**

I sighed loudly; I had been sitting in Jaejoong's room for the last hour. Actually, not sitting but kneeling. This wasn't the first time I had been punished by older brother, and it most definitely would not be my last. I looked across the room, where Ryeowook had passed out on his bed. He was curled up into a small ball on a corner of the bed. He must really be tired…and not used to the large bed.

"Donghae…get up." Jaejoong sighed, he didn't even turn from his desk to look at me. I got up a bit shakily and rubbed my knees. This wasn't my fault…that stupid kid just had to say that he was angry at me for coming in without permission when Junsu said it was fine. I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for Eunhyuk. I mumbled angrily to myself as I remembered Eunhyuk glaring at me as though I had offended him or something.

It was completely outrageous…the way Jaejoong punished me because Eunhyuk said he was angry about the whole situation. It is natural for a human being to be curious…why couldn't he just accept that? I wanted to growl angrily and confront him, but I knew that would only lead me to be punished again. I looked up when there was a knock at the door. Without an answer from one of us, the door opened slightly.

"Dinner is ready." The manager said and motioned for them to come downstairs. I quickly headed to the door, but paused to wait for Jaejoong. I then realized that he was waking Ryeowook up. Then I realized why Ryeowook clung to hyung so much. I, or Micky would have overlooked our youngest brother, hyung has always been there for him. He has been there for all of us…and we took it for granted. I bowed my head a second, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. I would never know the right words to say to him, maybe that's why I respected and feared him at the same time.

"Donghae, let's go." Jaejoong was suddenly there, gently telling him that dinner was ready once again. I glanced from hyung to Ryeowook. The boy looked a little more fragile now that I really looked at him. I smiled at him before kneeling down in front of my younger brother, my back facing towards him.

"Ryeowook-ah! Piggyback ride." I said enthusiastically. I was waiting for the light pressure on my back…but it never came.

"Stop joking around Donghae, let's eat." Jaejoong scolded me. I pouted.

"I want to give Ryeowook a ride downstairs!"

"Ryeowook, do you want a piggyback ride?" Jaejoong asked, Ryeowook looked from him to me. I thought he was going to deny it, but he slowly walked toward me and leaned against my back, his hands wrapping around my neck. I smiled and gently lifted off, making sure I grabbed his legs tightly so he wouldn't fall or be scared.

I walked down the steps. I could have gone faster, Ryeowook was very light and he didn't move a lot but I wanted him to feel safe with me.

"Ryeowook? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Micky was right there when we came down. He had decided not to go to Jaejoong's room when I had been dragged up there.

"Everything is fine, right Ryeowook? Hyung just gave you a piggyback ride, right?" I smiled and gently placed him back on his feet. He nodded sweetly before clinging back onto Jaejoong hyung. I frowned…I guess doing one thing wasn't going to change his mind on whom he wanted to be next to. I'll just have to continue…I will definitely become the best hyung to Ryeowook!

**Eunhyuk POV:**

After Donghae was taken away by his older brother, I bowed my head. I felt kind of guilty. I promised my brother that I would be nicer, and at the time I felt really guilty about the way I reacted and now I was feeling the same way. I slowly made my way up the stairs to the living room. My manager was in the kitchen making food, Yesung was playing with his turtle, and music was coming from the room down the hall.

I walked over to where Yesung was playing with his turtle and took a seat, watching him play with his turtle he looked happy, but I knew that he was pretty much alone. I reached into the cage and touched the turtle shell. It was hard but smooth, and it looked shiny. I've never seen a turtle's shell look that shiny before and I assumed that Yesung must take really good care of it.

"Hi hyung," Yesung said. I smiled at him and removed my hand from the box. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him. I guess he could tell I was feeling guilty but I shook my head and smiled. Ever since seeing Donghae I was turning to be something I wasn't, a jealous person. Realizing that I had never even taken care of my younger brother or cared what he did, I didn't even know the turtles name… made me feel even guiltier.

"What's his name?" I asked. Yesung looked at me, kind of surprised.

"Ddongkkoma," Yesung replied. I smiled and looked back at the turtle. I surprisingly liked the name that Yesung picked out for the turtle. It went with how well Yesung took care of it.

"Want to learn some dance moves?" I asked him. Yesung looked even more surprised than before and I wanted to laugh at his expression. I never took the time to care about anyone in our family. Junsu and I were close, but we really didn't care about what went into each other's heads, what we thought about. We just did the things we loved together.

"Ah, sure… but I'm not very good…" Yesung replied sheepishly. I nodded, I knew that for a fact but I also knew you could always get better with practice. That's how I believe I got so good at it.

"That's ok. Let's go." I smiled and led the way to the dance room. Junsu was already dancing but he looked up when I came in with Yesung behind me.

With Junsu's help, we taught Yesung some basic dance steps and by the time dinner rolled around he was getting pretty good. Our manager knocked on the door and opened it just enough so he could peek his head in.

"Dinner is ready." He announced then left. I went to stop the music and follow my brothers out of the room.

"So we should do this every night. For atleast an hour…" I suggested to Yesung. He looked at me still with that surprised look but he smiled and nodded. I was glad and hoped that our relationship would get better. When we reached the kitchen I noticed everyone was there already. I saw Donghae by Jaejoong and Ryeowook and felt like I should go apologize but I didn't even know how to start not to mention it would be embarrassing in front of everyone and Yunho would be very upset for sure.


	8. Black Glasses

Chapter 8

Black Glasses-Eru

**Ryeowook POV:**

I ate quietly at the dinner table, scared of what had been going on around me. I didn't understand what was happening between Eunhyuk and Donghae hyung. We had Kimchi Chigae…and although it was good, my small stomach could barely eat a full portion of it. Actually, I couldn't. I was really only used to eating a couple of spoonfuls of food for each meal. I never had much of an appetite.

After I ate about half of my dinner bowl, I stared at Jaejoong hyung till it was time to go to bed. I was sleepy, and I had already taken a nap. Then I noticed something across the room. It looked like, a cage? I stared at it with wide eyes, wondering what could possibly be in it. All of a sudden, I swear I could see something move at the bottom of the tank and I stared directly at the spot that moved.

I glanced at Jaejoong hyung who was still eating. I pouted slightly, before looking back at the tank. I got up and slowly, almost in slow motion, walked toward the tank. I looked down into it and opened my mouth in shock.

I have never held, or owned a pet in my life. So when I saw the tiny little turtle, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I reached my hand in slowly, almost sacredly into the tank. I just wanted to touch the tiny shell once. I had almost touched it when…

"Ryeowook, what are you doing?" Jaejoong hyung startled me. I whipped my hand away from the turtle and took a quick step backward. Of course, my clumsy self, tripped backward and I fell onto my butt. I quickly got up, and I was so embarrassed that I ran up to my shared room with Jaejoong hyung.

I buried myself under my covers, how could I be so stupid? I cursed myself over and over again. Why couldn't I be normal, just once? When I heard the door open, I buried myself deeper into the covers.

"Ryeowook, did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?" Jaejoong hyung patted me. I stayed still, I felt too embarrassed even in front of my brother. I heard him sigh loudly, as though he was disappointed in me. It hurt to feel like a disappointment to your family. I know I was to my parents. They never looked at me. That's why I am so thankful to Jaejoong hyung for caring for me, but I know I'm his greatest burden as well. "Are you feeling okay, you didn't eat a lot at dinner."

Hyung knew I didn't eat a lot, but I'm sure he was just trying to be extra careful with me. I hated being the weakest, the youngest, and the shyest. How was I supposed to change, though? This is the personality I grew up with, and I'm sure it was going to take a lot for me to change.

Yesung POV:

I watched as Jaejoong went over to his brother. I saw the curiosity on Ryeowook's face when he saw my turtle and I couldn't help but think that the boy was so cute. I watched carefully when the boy got scared and wanted to go help him when he fell down but he was too quick and ran away before I could even get out of my chair. I hadn't finished dinner yet but I felt bad for the boy. I looked at my turtle and smiled.

I excused myself from the table and bowed before going over to my turtle and picking him up. I also grabbed the bag of treats next to the cage and slowly made my way up the stairs. I heard the two talking so I waited for the right moment to knock on the door. Jaejoong opened it and I bowed.

"I couldn't help but notice that Ryeowook wanted to see my turtle and I thought I'd let him play with it for a while…" I said awkwardly. Jaejoong opened the door more and I stepped in. I saw a small ball under some covers that must have been Ryeowook. I smiled at the cute boy. He must have been really embarrassed. I walked over to his bed.

"Um… Ryeowook. I have my turtle here if you want to play with it…" I said and held out my turtle. At first the boy didn't make a move but then he slowly stuck his head out from under the covers. I smiled at him and waited. I could feel Jaejoong's presence still in the air and I admired him being a nice older brother to Ryeowook. I had finally found out that Eunhyuk could get jealous really easily and that he really did feel bad when he ignored me or anyone for that matter.

Because I felt better about my relationship with him, I wanted to be nice to this cute little boy that seemed so shy but nice. The boy finally sat up and placed his hands out to hold the turtle. I gently put my turtle in his hands and smiled.

"His name is Ddongkkoma," I said and opened up the bag of treats I had in my hand. "You can feed him also if you want. He won't bite you. He's very gentle." I explained. I saw the boy's face light up like it was the greatest thing he had ever done to hold a turtle and I remember when I had felt the same way.

I watched as the boy cautiously grabbed a treat from the bag and put it in front of the turtle's mouth. I smiled at the boy.

"Can I trust you to look after him for a while? And from now on don't be afraid to feed it or pet it. Ddongkkoma loves meeting new people." I beamed at the boy. I bowed and backed out of the room. I bowed to Jaejoong and then walked over to my room. Eunhyuk was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hyukkie hyung, what did you do?" I asked and sat next to him. He looked up at me with an upset face and I put an arm around him. "Don't seem so upset, they seemed to have forgiven you about it." I smiled. Eunhyuk put his arm around me.

"I just feel so jealous when I see that boy dance and that jealousy makes me angry, and makes me dislike him. I don't get it…" Eunhyuk explained to me.

"It's normal," I simply said and got up to use the bathroom. "Hyung… Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it." I touched Eunhyuk's lips like I usually did to my brothers. It was something I always did to cheer them up. Eunhyuk finally smiled and I felt good. I felt like tomorrow would be a new and exciting day, so that we could start working on our first album. I couldn't wait.


	9. Ice Cream

Chapter 9

MC Mong- Ice Cream

**Kim Jaejoong POV:**

Yesung was such a nice kid, offering to let Ryeowook play with his pet turtle. I was quite surprised that the young man was so willing to share his prized animal. I could see that the turtle was well taken care of by its shiny shell. However, what surprised me more was how gently Ryeowook was with handling the turtle. We had never had a pet before, so he had never come into contact with any kind of animal that he could have taken care of. I smiled as I thought that Ryeowook might be able to open up with animals before opening up to human beings.

I was really grateful to Yesung for letting me see this epiphany. It really did seem as though Ryeowook would be able to break out of his shell finally. Once we made enough money, my first present to Kim Ryeowook would be a pet. I smiled, and personally I couldn't wait till I would be able to see Ryeowook's happy face. I would definitely make him the happiest boy ever.

I sat beside Ryeowook and gently stroked his hair as I watched him feed the turtle. He seemed lost in his own world as he seemed to enjoy the turtle in his hand. It was the first time I have ever been able to see him like this. Finally, I could see him open up little by little. I slowly left the room, so he could enjoy the time by himself and the turtle.

I went downstairs. I was used to having work to do in the apartment, so I felt awkward not cleaning dishes, or making dinner. I even kind of missed working at all the part time jobs; I never thought I'd miss them again. I looked around, but the food was already cleaned, dishes already in the dishwasher and everything seemed to be spotless. I didn't even hear a sound coming from anywhere in the building. Not until Donghae came running up the steps, with Micky close on his tail. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be running in the house." I scolded both of them.

"He, he stole my song!" Micky panted, Donghae didn't even stop when I scolded them.

"DONGHAE!" I didn't understand why he was misbehaving so much today. Was it because he was in a new environment, and he felt like he could act however he wanted? I don't think so. I'm going to correct his behavior as soon as possible.

I quickly followed Micky, who was chasing Donghae. However, even though I set out my goal to punish Donghae, I ended up having fun running around after my two younger brothers. I forgot my disappointment in my brother's misbehavior and realized that it was fun to just play around my brothers, even though I could never show that.

I could finally relax. We were in a good place, with good people, and we were making our dreams come true. Really what else could I ask for? I no longer had to worry about my family. We were finally going to make it big, we were finally fulfilling what our parents said we could never do. We were finally going to show everyone our talents. I wanted to burst out in laughter, but I held it in.

I still need to keep my position. I need to be strong. I need to stay tough, because I don't think I can ever feel hurt again. I might break into a thousand pieces. I might give up on myself. And that is something I must never do. I must persist for my family. I must always be there for them.

Instead, I chased after my twins with a straight face, even though I was truly having the most fun I've ever been able to have. I loved our new life. I loved this change. I love my brothers…

**Yunho POV:**

I watched as the other boys were running around the house and it looked like they were having so much fun. I couldn't remember the last time my brothers and I had fun instead of focusing on work. I thought to myself for a while and then I came up with a plan. He walked downstairs to grab Junsu to tell him his plan. His brother was sitting at the desk in the room, tapping a pen on the notebook in front of him. I walked over and looked to see what he was writing.

"Oh, hyung…" Junsu smiled. I noticed some lyrics on the paper but the last line seemed to be scratched out. I was happy that he was so hard working. Junsu was the weird one in our group with a high pitch voice that sounded like a dolphin almost and his laugh could make anyone smile.

"Let's go get some ice cream, ok?" I said and grabbed his arm to follow me up the stairs. The boys were still running around. I wasn't sure how to get their attention and I was afraid to ruin their fun so I let go of Junsu and ran up the stairs really quick. "Yesung, Eunhyuk lets go get some ice cream," I told them and they jumped at the word ice cream. I wanted to laugh at them but I kept a straight face. I walked over to the other door and knocked before opening the door slowly. Ryeowook was still on the bed, playing with my brother's turtle.

"Hello… My name's Yunho but you can just call me hyung. I just came to see if you would like to come get some ice cream with us" I insisted. The boy looked kind of frightened but seemed to enjoy the idea of getting ice cream. I smiled at him and waved for him to come along. He amazingly got out of the bed without dropping the turtle or the bag of treats and followed me out of the room. Eunhyuk and Yesung were waiting there. I looked to Yesung who was staring at Ryeowook happily. We all walked down the steps together.

All other boys were already calmed down and talking to Junsu. I guess he must have told them. I smiled and walked over to them.

"I'll treat everyone to ice cream. Let's start our journey together off right, yes?" I smiled and looked over to the oldest boy. I couldn't read the expression on his face so I led the way to the door. Seeing as our manager had already left, it seemed like we would be taking the bus into town. I looked back and noticed that Ryeowook still had the turtle and treats in his hand. I turned back around and walked up to him.

"I guess we can't take little Ddongkkoma with us, huh? But I'm sure when we get back he will want to be played with again." I smiled at the boy. Yesung rushed over and thanked the boy for taking care of his turtle and helped show the boy how to put it back in its cage. Eunhyuk and Junsu seemed to have already left for the bus stop, leaving the door wide open.

'Aish, no patience…" I thought to myself and went to go find them. I couldn't remember the last time we went to get ice cream. I smiled and thought at how happy the two must be. I really hoped our lives would change after tonight and we would all get along better and work together very well. I looked back and noticed that Yesung was walking next to Ryeowook and behind them was the oldest boy. I never noticed before how thin they all looked, and it reminded me of how I wanted to give them as much as we had.


	10. Smile

Chapter 10.

Mighty Mouth-Smile

**Micky POV:**

I walked in the brisk night air. It was cold, and I didn't know where I was going. I could only trust the guys who were walking in front of me. Jun…Jun…oh for heaven's sake I just heard his name! Jun…I sighed as I mentally gave up. I would never be able to remember their names.

I watched the one who had the squeaky voice. He seemed really beautiful to me, although I wasn't expecting a squeaky voice to come out of his mouth. He sounded like a dolphin, or a mermaid out of water. I shook my head, I can't believe I just pictured him that way…

I was wondering aimlessly until I realized that I seemed to be a loner. Everyone else was walking with someone, and it made me wonder where my twin was. I stopped and turned, I was trying to find Donghae, but I couldn't spot him anywhere. I looked in front of me again, and this time I knew exactly where he was. I really was going to kill him one of these days. I whipped around, catching him off guard. His eyes widened and I quickly grabbed him before he ran away.

"Donghae! If you don't stop pulling pranks on me, I will get payback. Do you understand?" I threatened. He knew I was joking, and yet completely serious at the same time. Donghae nodded his head and then began to smile innocently.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Donghae pleaded. I let go of him and looked back toward Jaejoong hyung. He was walking behind Ryeowook and…Yesung? I suddenly felt very protective of my younger brother. I didn't like the way Yesung smiled shyly at the ground while he was walking next to my brother. Ryeowook all the while seemed to be freezing from the cold air. I narrowed my eyes before taking off my heavier jacket.

I walked to Ryeowook and wrapped it around him tightly. He stopped walking and looked at me as if it was the first time he saw me. I smiled at him and quickly zippered up the jacket. Even it was way too big for his body. Once I finished zipping it up Ryeowook side stepped away from me shyly and accidentally bumped into Yesung. I held my hand out to steady him, but he seemed to avoid me. I frowned in disappointment.

"Come on, boys. We are going to miss the bus." Jaejoong pushed us along, probably so that Yesung didn't realize how awkward the situation had seemed to get. I grabbed Donghae and put him in a head lock while continuing to walk down the street. I smiled as Donghae hit me several times, trying to get me to release him.

"Micky, enough!" Jaejoong called at me. I released Donghae but pushed him slightly away from me. I had gotten my revenge on him for now.

I then turned my attention back to the guy with the dolphin voice. The wind had messed his hair up slightly and I couldn't help but to admire the way he looked. His designer jeans, warm sweater and styled hair made him look beautiful in the light coming from the small bus stop. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts again. I really shouldn't be thinking like this. Guys were handsome, not beautiful. But I couldn't help it. This guy…I couldn't even remember his name. He was beautiful.

**Junsu POV:**

I tapped my foot as we waited for the bus. I was freezing even though I had a heavy jacket on and it was only the middle of fall. I wondered if I was getting sick. I looked around noticing Eunhyuk had stopped right beside me. We surprisingly hadn't talked this whole time and we were usually pretty talkative when we were together. I looked at Eunhyuk's face really closely and he seemed to be gleaming inside. I moved myself so I could get a closer look. He didn't even seem to realize I was looking at him. I waved my hand in front of his face but there was no reaction. I looked away thinking he really must have lost his mind.

"Eunhyuk…" I called his name.

"Siwon…"He replied back. I was shocked and cleared my throat. I moved away and looked elsewhere. That's when I noticed Micky was looking at me, and he seemed to be cold as well. I looked away feeling slightly embarrassed that our eyes met. I looked to my hyung who was just about to stop beside me, and then behind him was Yesung and surprisingly Ryeowook. I never saw Yesung took a liking to anyone so quickly. Then to Jaejoong and Donghae, who seemed to be walking at a distance, Donghae who looked kind of short and afraid of the older boy but still had a smile on his face.

I began to wonder if Eunhyuk really had a problem with Donghae being a good dancer. I always thought I was a good dancer and I might be just as good as Eunhyuk…so why did he get offended when just Donghae danced? I shook my head and looked back to my brother who seemed to still be in a trance.

Soon enough everyone seemed to be caught up and we waited for the bus. I looked around feeling bored, and needing someone to talk to but I didn't want to bug anyone either. Instead I just began to walk in a large circle around the group while I hummed a tune I knew. When I looked up next, I noticed that Micky was still staring at me. I looked away and flipped my hair.

Micky had yet to still call me by my name. We haven't even talked before. I was looking forward till tomorrow to see what his talent was and to see what everyone's talents were for that matter. He just hoped everything went well and that we would be getting news soon of when we would debut.

I was in the midst of my walking around the group for the second time when I saw the bus coming. I went back to my spot by Eunhyuk and waited for the bus doors to open. I was the first one on the bus and noticed that it was rather packed except for the back seat which had no one. I headed back there and took a seat next to the window. Eunhyuk sat beside me, then Yesung, then Ryeowook, then Micky beside him. Jaejoong, Yunho, and Donghae were still standing and there was only room for one more person and it was right beside Eunhyuk.

"Donghae! Come sit!" I said and reached over to pat the seat next to Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk looked at me, kind of angrily but also embarrassed. I gave him one look which told him to be nice and he quickly looked to the boy to see if he was going to sit next to him or not.


	11. For Good

Chapter 11

Wicked- For Good

**Donghae POV:**

I sat beside Eunhyuk awkwardly. I was still angry at him for ratting me out to Jaejoongie hyung, but I also felt bad that he had gotten in trouble with his hyung. I sat quietly beside him. Although I felt agitated, and I felt like I need to move, I stayed put. I couldn't cause problems again like I did earlier. So I let my eyes wonder around the bus. I realized that there were all types of different people around us. There was the business casual, the business formal, the hard workers that were appreciated, and those who weren't. Then there was us, a group of boys, divided by family heritage. I looked at my own family. We were wearing our usual. We wore the clothes that no one would ever look twice at us in. We looked like poor boys off the street.

I then looked at the other family, the family that was to become our partners, our friends. They wore their stylish outfits as if it were nothing. I sighed in fascination especially when I looked at Yunho hyung. He always looked so nice, and I was jealous that that feel was so easy to him. I looked down at myself. My old shoes, my old and dirty pants, my shirt that was too big and lastly the thin jacket I had on. I really must look like a poor boy, a beggar, to the other family. I think it was the first time I ever really worried about my own appearance. I didn't understand why all of a sudden why it mattered what I was wearing. Maybe it was because I was now with people who always looked nice. Maybe I was…jealous?

I snapped my head up, I couldn't believe this. I was perfect the way I was. My family was…well it wasn't perfect. I mean my parents never loved any of us I was sure, but I knew Jaejoong hyung did. He brought us up the right way…we owed him so much. I narrowed my eyes…there was no reason for me to be jealous. I was healthy, I had my brothers and we were going to fulfill our dreams. There is nothing wrong with us and we were going to prove to everyone that even a poor boy can have talents.

I looked over at Eunhyuk. He didn't seem to realize I was looking at him. I looked him up and down. His designer shoes, his nice ironed pants, and the shirt that fit his skinny body, the scarf and the jewelry he wore. I could slowly feel my jealousy coming back, but I was taken aback when I really looked at his face. His skin looked smooth and milky, his jaw line and nose looked almost perfect from the side. His face was groomed almost perfectly and even his hair seemed to fit his personality. I relaxed a bit as I looked at him. He seemed so…I don't know what the right word is, but I felt intimidated yet I didn't care as much. He seemed like he would be a comfortable and loyal friend. Then I realized I had been staring at him for quite a while and broke my gaze. I felt embarrassed…I hoped no one had seen me.

When the bus stopped, I followed Eunhyuk off and then waited for Jaejoong hyung to carefully help Ryeowook off the crowded bus. We waited together until all of us were ready before we started following others down the street. When I saw the ice cream store I almost ran forward, but then I stopped myself. I needed to hold myself back. I need to behave from now on, or I will just cause more trouble for everyone. Instead I went to walk beside my brothers.

"What kind of Ice Cream do you want?" I asked; I was really excited. We haven't had Ice Cream in a very long time. I could barely even remember what it tasted like or even what it was like to eat ice cream. I couldn't wait to taste it once again. "I want chocolate? No vanilla! No, no…I want strawberry!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Eunhyuk look over. I couldn't read the expression on his face, and I wondered if he had heard me talking. Did he like strawberry, too? I looked over at him…but he had already turned away. I pouted slightly, wondering what kind he was going to get.

"Ice Cream?" Ryeowook asked shyly. I looked to him, wondering what he was trying to say. Ryeowook…what kind of Ice cream is he getting?

"Ryeowook, what kind are you getting?" I asked with a smile on my face. He looked at me as though he was frightened to say what he was thinking.

"What is ice cream?" I heard him ask. I almost burst out laughing, but then I saw the full confusion in his eyes. I quickly thought back, and then my eyes widened. Our Ryeowookie…had never had ice cream! I looked to Jaejoong hyung, but he was already trying to explain what it was. I looked down at the ground. I felt horrible. My own brother…had never had ice cream. Not once for his birthday could I buy him ice cream. Oh god, Ryeowook-ah I'm so sorry!

**Eunhyuk POV:**

I noticed Donghae staring between his brothers and mine and even me for a while and noticed that my brothers and I were dressed up better than them. I ignored Donghae's staring and thought of something. I looked over to Junsu who seemed to be staring out the window. I tapped on his shoulder and made a gesture for him to come closer.

"Let's do something nice for them." I whispered. Junsu was quite shocked by my sudden gesture but I ignored it and pulled him closer so I could whisper into his ear some more. I explained to him how they didn't have nice clothes or shoes. "Let's go shopping…" I insisted. Junsu nodded but looked up at Yunho and then over to Yesung.

"How are we going to tell them?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes at the idiot sitting next to me.

"We will tell them when we get off the bus." I said and really wanted to do a face palm but I ignored my brother's lack of a brain. Once the bus pulled up to town we all got off. The ice cream was right ahead. Yunho was easy to get because he waited for us to get off the bus, Yesung on the other hand was still beside Ryeowook.

"Yunho hyungnim, we want to do something nice for the other boys," I smiled. Yunho gave me a weird look but Junsu agreed. We told him about our plan then ran to get Yesung. We didn't give him an explanation, just grabbed his arm and dragged him away with us. There was a large shopping complex nearby so we could just walk there in less than five minutes. After telling Yesung the plan he seemed to be happy as well.

"So we need four outfits and shoes… Let's split up. One of us will have to get two." I suggested as we stood outside of the large shopping complex. Junsu and Yesung seemed to agree with me.

"I'll do Ryeowook…" Yesung was the first to speak. I figured that was coming.

"Hyukkie you came up with the idea you should do the two other people." Junsu said. I shook my head since it only made sense. "I'll do Micky I guess…" I sighed. I guess I would have to get suits for Jaejoong and Donghae then.

"Wait… how are we going to know their sizes?" Yesung asked. I hadn't thought of that before but then I looked at us. I took out a piece of paper and pen that I always kept in my back pocket in case inspiration came at any moment.

"Let's see… Ryeowook… should be about the size of Junsu. Junsu write down your sizes and give it to Yesung. Micky is probably about Yesung… Micky take the paper and write down your sizes for Junsu. Donghae is about my height and weight I guess, and Jaejoong is like Yunho's." I pointed out. When we had all the sizes we needed we split up going into different areas of the shopping complex.

I headed to my favorite store, Dangoon, which usually had the latest and most fashionable suits. I looked through two racks before finding all white dress pants, with a matching button down polo, a white tie and then a tan vest with brown line running down. Next to that was a tan wool jacket. I grabbed all of it and quickly moved on to the next section of the store. I quickly looked through two more racks before finding another suit. This one was also mostly white but had a white vest and tie and a white overcoat with a black scarf.

'Perfect' I thought to myself before going to the cash register, laying a huge dollar bill on the counter and looking up at the woman.

"Please have these boxed and wrapped please," I smiled at her. She nodded and quickly took the clothes away. While I waited I called Yesung and Junsu telling them to meet me in Lesmore shoe factory when they were finished. Not long after the woman came back with the packages wrapped. I smiled at her and told her to keep the change and grabbed the boxes before leaving the store.

Once at Lesmore, I quickly noticed that Junsu and Yesung were already paying for their shoes. So I quickly went and looked for some nice white leather and black leather shoes and I quickly saw a matching pair right next to one each other. I grabbed the right size before going to the counter and waited patiently while the cashier took my shoes to get them wrapped.

Junsu and Yesung were also carrying some boxes and had some grins on their faces. It seemed like this shopping trip of ours was going to be successful. Once the lady returned with the shoes, Junsu, Yesung, and I headed back for some ice cream feeling happy and giddy and now, especially me, hungry. When we reached the ice cream shop we noticed everyone sitting at one table, but, no one had seemed to gotten any ice cream yet.


	12. Without words

Chapter 12

Park Shin Hye- Without words

**Ryeowook POV:**

I stared at the table we were sitting at. I didn't understand why Yesung, Junsu and Eunhyuk had run off as soon as we got off the bus. What I did understand was the fact that I had never had ice cream…and that I was still tired. I couldn't wait to crawl into my warm bed and sleep. I felt Jaejoong hyung shift beside me and I realized he was taking off his jacket. Wasn't he cold? I was! Then I realized he was putting it around me. I pouted up at him; I hated being such a big burden to my older brothers.

When the others came we were finally able to go to the ice cream shop. I looked questioningly at the stand and watched as customers walked by with either cones or bowls with a melting substance floating around. It looked good, especially when I saw a little child eating some out of a bowl. It was cute how she had it smeared all over her face. I couldn't help but to smile cutely at the little girl before looking back at the stand with interest.

"Look at the kinds carefully, Ryeowook. If you can't decide, I'll choose one for you." Jaejoongie hyung whispered to me. I nodded and stepped up to the glass window that overlooked all the many kinds of ice cream. I looked at all the different colors, at all the different titles of the flavors, but I couldn't really understand it. I looked back at hyung and pouted. He patted my shoulder lightly and nodded his head.

"It's okay; I know what you will like." He said to me. I was so happy I had someone who understood my shy heart. I hugged his arm and clung to him before watching those in front of us order their desert. Everyone seemed to be so excited, and I did too. I was experiencing something new! It was the first time in a very long time.

"Ryeowook, chocolate is the best!" Donghae whispered into my ear. I quickly looked for the flavor. It was an ugly color, but so was the candy itself. Did it really taste just like chocolate? I tilted my head, now I was really interested in that flavor. I looked back in front to see who was ordering now. Flavor after flavor was handed out, but I couldn't tell if they would taste any good. Finally it was my turn…well Jaejoongie hyung's turn.

"Can I get one twist in a bowl and one cherry cheesecake?" Jaejoong spoke as he took my hand. I watched as the worker went to complete the order, and my interest started soaring through the roof. I even had half a mind to start jumping up and down. However, I kept my composure. When we got our ice cream, Jaejoongie hyung handed me a bowl. It had the color of the chocolate, and a plain white color. I stared at it as Jaejoongie led me by my hand to the table.

When we sat down, I was handed a spoon and I hesitated. I knew Jaejoongie hyung was waiting for me to try it, but I suddenly felt nervous.

"Take a small bite, a very small bite." Jaejoong whispered. I nodded but I couldn't respond. He gently wiggled the spoon out of my grasp and brushed the spoon at the ice cream before lifting it to my mouth. I opened widely, not thinking anymore about what it was.

Cold! I closed my eyes at the feeling. It was cold…but very good. It really did taste like chocolate, but something else as well. 'It must be the white stuff,' I thought and then opened my mouth again as Jaejoong's hand was coming at me with more ice cream on the spoon. 'It's so good!"

**Yesung POV:**

I smiled at the cute boy who had tried his first ice cream. Everyone else seemed to be huddled at the table already except for him and Yunho hyung. Yunho let me order first and I quickly stepped up to the glass and I decided to get some chocolate ice cream. Once mine was made Yunho quickly ordered a vanilla cone and paid. We finally all sat down at the table as a large group of eight.

I still watched closely as Ryeowook seemed to enjoy his ice cream. It made my insides feel like mush, the way Ryeowook was so cute. At that moment I realized it was probably impolite to stare so I looked down at my ice cream and slowly bit into the cone. I couldn't wait to see Ryeowook's reaction to the clothes I picked out for him. Well really I couldn't wait to see all of their reactions.

This day seemed so long but so much fun. Meeting new people, getting to know them, and already having some jealousy in the group, it made me tired and yet so happy. I realized I had barely eaten my ice cream while everyone else seemed to be almost finished. I could barely focus on eating at that moment, I felt so tired. Yunho was sitting next to me so I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him pat my head.

"Tired?" He asked me and I nodded my head. He took the cone out of my hand and must have given it to someone else. I closed my eyes listening to the small talk going around the table. I heard my brother mention something about drinking next time and I wanted to laugh. Ice cream was even new to Ryeowook, I couldn't even see him drinking. It didn't feel like much later when I heard Yunho ask if everyone was done and insisted that we should head back to the apartment.

My mind moved forward till tomorrow, to all the work we had to do, and to some more exciting stuff. I opened my eyes slowly then lifted my head off of Yunho's shoulder. He patted me. I felt so weak as I stood up and began walking towards the bus stop. I was used to having a lot of sleep but I guess I would have to get used to it. We would be running on minimal hours of sleep when we debuted and started doing shows and things like that. I sighed and slapped my face a few times to wake me up.

"Yesungie haha… don't do that, you'll get a bruise," Junsu said while he laughed. I smiled not really caring about bruising or not. I hardly ever bruised. Then I saw the bags that Junsu and Eunhyuk were holding and got really scared. I looked back to the table and noticed there was no bag there.

"Forgetting this?" Yunho said as he held the bag in front of my face. I sighed feeling so grateful to my hyung, so grateful that I hugged him and then took the bag. It wasn't long before we took the bus ride home. We all seemed to sit in the same arrangement as before and I was just happy that I got to sit next to Ryeowook again. He still didn't seem to talk much but at least he seemed comfortable sitting next to me.


	13. Still

Chapter 13

A.-Still

**Jaejoong POV:**

I moaned at the loud ringing coming from the stand beside my bed. What could it possibly….oh, that's right. It's my alarm. I turned it off, I considered going back to sleep but I refused. This was the first day towards our dream. There was no time to be lazy. I slowly got up and looked across the room.

It was strange because I was used to waking up and having all my brothers lying right next to me. I felt kind of sad at that lost relationship with my brothers. I then looked to Ryeowook. Again he was curled up in a ball on his bed. I got up and slowly walked over to him. While kneeling on his bed I pulled him from his ball. Cold sweat covered his face and body. My eyes widened as I quickly pulled the blankets from him.

"Stop!" Ryeowook whimpered and immediately slapped my hands away from him. I ignored it and quickly felt his face. "JAE OMMA!"

I was frozen. Even the words…they just sounded right. I relaxed and closed my eyes. Ryeowook loved me, and I loved him. I felt like I was his mother as much as he did. I was so thankful to have a boy like him in my life…I was thankful to have all my brothers in my life. Without them, I wouldn't have been able to make it this far.

I began to sing a lullaby; one that I used to sing all the time to Ryeowook when he was a baby or a young child. I sang until he was slowly waking up and finally looking at me with his cute tired eyes. I patted his head lightly and whispered for him to get up.

I got off the bed and slowly pulled Ryeowook with me. Thank god we took showers before bed last night. I picked one of the few outfits Ryeowook had and laid it on his desk. I then picked my own and changed. Once we were both done, I slowly led him downstairs. Even though we didn't speak much, I knew that he wouldn't want to talk about his dream. I didn't want to push him too far. He has already made incredible improvements.

I bowed to our manager, he was making breakfast, and Ryeowook quickly followed my lead. He went straight to a chair to sit down and watched as the manager made breakfast. I walked over to him and whispered to him that I would wake Donghae and Micky up. He nodded his head, his eyes not leaving our new chef.

I walked into Donghae and Micky's room. I could always count on them. Even though they were somewhat loners…and sometimes dangerous when they were together, they kept everything nice and neat. Their clothes were already set out and everything seemed to be ready for them to wake up.

Micky would be the easiest to wake up. I walked to his bed first and barely even nudged him when his eyes popped open. He blinked tiredly but almost immediately got up and started getting changed. I then looked over to Donghae…even though he was full of energy during the day, when he slept it was almost as if he was dead. It would probably take some time for me to get his lazy butt out of bed.

"Donghae ah! Get up!" I nudged him once. The boy didn't even twitch or motion that he heard. I nudged him a bit harder. Again nothing. "Donghae!"

I raised my voice and nudged him even harder. The next moment, I was laying flat on my back being sat on by a fish. Fish was my nickname for Donghae, because when he did his pout just right it looked like he was a fish out of water. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Donghae, get off right now." I said in a stern voice. He continued to stare at me with that goofy smile of his.

"I win." He said and tried to jump off. I grabbed him and pulled him back before he could and then got up. Before he could stop me, I took his pillow and hit him with it once before quickly leaving the room.

"I win!" Of course I win…I'm Jaejoong.

**Yunho POV:**

I woke up early the next morning, not that I never slept in… I was always in charge of waking up my brothers and sometimes it was a hassle. Usually Yesung had no problem but Junsu and Eunhyuk… It was like trying to throw the devil into heaven. I sighed and sat up as I ran a hand through my hair. I was surprised to see that Yesung was already up. Usually I was the first one up. I murmured a good morning before changing as well.

"Yesung…" I called his name when I finished changing. "A huge problem lies before us…" I said. My brother nodded and we both sighed and walked downstairs. I noticed Ryeowook was sitting at the kitchen counter and that our manager was cooking breakfast. I walked down the steps and opened Junsu and Eunhyuk's room. I motioned to Junsu first knowing he would be the easier one. Yesung nodded and followed me.

"Junsu… Ju.." Before I could say his name again a pillow landed on my face. Yesung seemed to find it pretty funny since he started laughing. I growled and put Junsu into a head lock. "Aish you little brat…" I yelled into his ear. Junsu opened his eyes and began scratching to get free.

"Help…" He mumbled before trying to do all he could to get free. I dragged him off the bed onto his feet and gave him a head rub before pushing him toward the bathroom. I glared over to Yesung who was still laughing. I leaped at him which instantly made him scared and back up. The next thing I knew he was hiccupping. I laughed. Yesung always hiccupped when he got scared.

"Hyung…" He called me just before he hiccupped again and pouted.

"You laughed at me. Now try and wake Eunhyuk up." I said and pushed him towards the bed. Yesung seemed to cautiously approach the bed and the closer he got to it he began to hiccup more and more. It was my turn to laugh.

"Siwonnnnn…." I heard my brother say before he rolled around and opened his eyes. When he saw us he immediately shot up and backed away. "What are you doing… You were trying to kill me weren't you?" He asked. I snorted and walked past Yesung.

"Yea… Siwon told us to do it." I said sarcastically. Eunhyuk glared at me and then he covered his mouth. I grabbed his foot and dragged him out of bed. 'Get up. We have a busy day and we have to start by giving presents…" I said. Eunhyuk moaned but headed straight for the bathroom when Junsu came out. "For once that wasn't bad…" I said as I looked to Yesung. He nodded and hiccupped. I laughed again. All the packages were in Junsu and Eunhyuk's room so it would be easy to give the presents to the other members.

Once Eunhyuk was finished we all grabbed our own box and headed up the stairs while singing a tune. I was the first one to be up the stairs and I noticed that all the other boys were seated nicely at the kitchen counter. I went to stand in front of Jaejoong and my brothers filed in around me, standing in front of their own person. We finished the song on cue and then took a minute to take our turns.

"We wanted to do something nice for you guys to start off our journey off right, wherever it may go…" I beamed. Each one of us held out our presents. I looked up and saw a bit of surprise on Jaejoong's face but other than that it was pretty much expressionless and unreadable. I continued to wait to see what Jaejoong would do as well as what the other boys would do.


	14. My prayer

Chapter 14

BoA-My prayer

**Micky POV:**

I stared at Junsu who held out a bag towards me. I looked across from me, at my brothers who all seemed to be hesitating just like me. Not one of us was used to receiving gifts or presents. Especially from people we barely even knew.

"Uhm…Thanks." I said awkwardly and shyly to Junsu. I carefully took the bag out of his hand and looked back at him. I didn't tear into the bag like I would have if one of my own brothers had given me the present. All I could do was stare at Junsu. He was cute and nice, and I couldn't help but to feel that we'd be really good friends once I let my guard down.

However, for now my guard was still up and it would be up for awhile. No matter what it looked like to everyone else, I was not a person who was raised up and did not worry about falling back down. I just didn't have enough trust in people to let myself go like that. You can thank my parents, or the way I lived…but that's how I lived. I didn't live recklessly and I never will. Once my brothers and I reach our dream, then I might be able to let my guard down. I might be ready to open my heart up and start letting go of my worries.

While I was daydreaming, I realized I had been staring at Junsu. He was probably thinking I was a creep for staring at him for so long. I quickly looked down and away. I felt nervous all of a sudden…and my heart was racing.

"Open your gifts later boys. Eat breakfast first. The most important thing to a good start of everyday is a healthy, filling breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us." Our manager said. Jaejoongie hyung collected all our gifts and ran them up to his room before we all sat down to eat.

Even though I was hungry I ate slowly. I could only think about what the gift was…and Junsu's face. His expressions, his silly and goofy laugh and his smile. I shook my head, why was I thinking about all this? However, I couldn't stop smiling to myself and beginning to eat faster. Our time before we had to leave was quickly running out. It was true that it was going to be a long day, but it was a day towards our future. A day where we were finally going to achieve a part of our dream and a day where we would be able to get to know everyone a little bit better. It was looking to be a fun, but interesting day and I was excited. I wondered if everyone else was just as excited, but nervous as me.

While I ate, I glanced over at Junsu and watched as he ate his own food next to Eunhyuk. 'They must be close,' I thought. I'm sure they were. They looked the same age, and acted around the same age. I was startled when I felt an elbow poke me roughly in the ribs. I turned my head to see Donghae staring at me with his narrowed eyes.

"Eat! Stop staring. It isn't polite." Donghae whispered with a small smirk on his face. I poked him back in the ribs with my own elbow, but a bit harder. Donghae glared at me. I stuck my tongue out before smiling innocently at him. I looked away from him and snuck a quick look at Junsu. Did…did he just look at me too? I looked away real fast but then back at him real quick. He was eating his food and staring at it. It must have been part of my imagination…

I began to eat my breakfast again, but why was my heart racing?

**Junsu POV:**

I was kind of upset that I wouldn't get to see the member's faces but quickly overlooked it when the thought of food came up. I was starving and I would need my energy for today. I felt like it would be a lot of fun. I sat down next to Eunhyuk and waited for the food to be served. My thoughts returned to Micky. I don't know what it was about that man that made my heart beat faster everytime I looked at him and standing there looking at him with the present in my hand I thought my heart would explode.

I quickly ate when the food arrived, only stopping every now and a while to talk to my Eunhyuk, who liked to eat and talk at the same time. It was then that I noticed Eunhyuk had seemed really excited to go to work today and I had a feeling that he really wanted to see that boy… Siwon. Everyone else had seemed to get along with the other members well but Eunhyuk only seemed to have that boy on his mind. I wanted to slap Eunhyuk and tell him there were more important things to think about but I also assumed that Eunhyuk really liked Siwon and I didn't want to put off that I didn't agree to it at all so I just kept eating.

When I looked over to listen to Eunhyuk I noticed that Micky was looking at me from across the table. He quickly looked away and so did I, but only to try and keep my laughter in. Micky had a grain of rice to the side of his lip. I really wanted to laugh but I couldn't. I mean I knew I could be strange, but laughing out in the middle of breakfast everyone would have thought I went mad.

"Yah… Are you listening?" Eunhyuk punched me. I looked up surprised but a grin quickly rose to my face and I shook my head. He pouted and looked to Yunho who only glared at him. I laughed. It seemed like hyung was still mad at him a little or atleast wanted him to calm down. I shook my head and continued eating.

I was the first one to finish eating so I just stayed at the table, looking around to everyone one at a time. First to Ryeowook who looked so small and frightened that I really wondered what could have happened to him and I really wanted to become a good hyung to him. My eyes moved over to Yesung who seemed happy at the thought that he now had someone close to… sort of… it wasn't really like Ryeowook talked that much. I skipped over Eunhyuk who was still pouting and who I had too much contact with all ready. I looked to Jaejoong next who looked really strong and really pretty… which was weird for a guy. Yunho hyung was always handsome and brave and I wished I could be more like him. Next was Donghae who seemed to be a bubbly person but there was also something deeper in him that was hiding it seemed. Then my eyes finally landed on Micky again and I felt my breathing get shallower and my heart to pump just a little faster.

I hit my face trying to tell myself that I just worked out a little too hard last night and I grabbed the glass of water by my plate. I began chugging it down but ended up spitting it back out and coughing. Eunhyuk patted my back as I kept coughing.

"Are you okay?" Eunhyuk asked and began pounding my back even harder. I nodded and slipped off my chair to go to the restroom. I ran cold water over my face and then patted my face dry before looking at myself in the mirror.

"Aish, Junsu… You pabo… That was so embarrassing…" I talked to myself and I noticed how squeaky my voice had gotten. I slapped my face before walking back out into the dining room and sat down next to Eunhyuk again. I gave my apologies to everyone and then stared straight at the countertop too afraid to look up to see if Micky was looking at me.


	15. Because Im Stupid

Chapter 15

SS501- Because I'm Stupid

**Donghae POV:**

I was kind of upset that we couldn't open our presents now. I was really excited, I mean who wouldn't be? Especially when you might have received only a few presents in your entire life? I looked over at Ryeowook. I don't ever remember him opening a present. I looked down sadly. I shall get him a present once I'm able to afford one! I smiled and quickly started shoveling food into my mouth.

I ate quickly for two reasons. The first: I was really hungry. The second: I really wanted to get this day started. I wanted to prove my abilities as one of the best dancers this company has ever seen. I smirked and continued to shovel rice into my mouth. I didn't care what was around me or if they thought I was a pig. Once I'm done eating, I'm going to beg to leave.

Once I scraped my bowl clean I looked up and opened my mouth to speak. Before I could though, I felt something pinch my arm. I looked around to find that Jaejoongie hyung was glaring at me.

"Wipe your mouth and don't even think about bugging us to leave. We'll leave when the managers are ready." Jaejoong whispered in a stern voice. I swallowed hard and quickly wiped my mouth. Hyung could really be scary sometimes.

I pouted as I looked around. Everyone seemed to be eating so slowly and it really did bug me. I started getting antsy and started fidgeting. So much so that Jaejoong hyung gave me another glare. I just wanted to get started! I looked around till my eyes landed on Eunhyuk.

Now that I saw him talking to Junsu with his mouth full and his hair spiked, like a monkey, I found him kind of attractive. Wait…what? No way! That!...no I can't think about it anymore.

I will no longer believe that Eunhyuk is an enemy. He is…a friend? Unlikely. He is just someone I live with, someone that will one day become one of my group members. Yes I needed to drop my resentment of him now. Or I never will.

I will no longer be jealous of him or his family…and I will just treat him as an acquaintance that is all. I nodded to myself. Of course that was all they were to me. How could they be anymore than that when I barely knew them? I smirked, of course!

"Donghae hwaiting!' I whispered to myself, earning another glare from Jaejoongie hyung. I just smiled innocently at him and he casually went back to eating his food, slowly…AISH!

Anyway, I had new plans for my life. One: I'm going to become the best dancer in the world. Two: I'm going to debut with my family and the boys we now live with. Three: I'm going to become very popular and show the world the truth about poor boys and finally four: I, Donghae, am going to become Ryeowook's favorite hyung!

I smiled, I knew that I could do it. Of course it would take time and lots of effort, but I grew up as a hard worker. And now I had all the time in the world! If I couldn't survive, no one could!

Besides, I am the invincible Donghae…the one who overcame unbelievable obstacles!

'Donghae Hwaiting!'

**Eunhyuk POV:**

The only thing I was able to think about was the chance to see Siwon again. I really wanted to see his handsome face and his strong body and even listen to him talk. I had been talking to Junsu for a while but now that I actually stopped to think, I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and began to think I should wear something better. I glanced over to the others who were barely done for the most part, except for Donghae who seemed to be bouncing around. I couldn't help but stare for a while. He looked like a little kid and looked so happy.

In my own opinion he seemed to be really bubbly and nice but dislikable by me. The fact that he thinks he is probably the best dancer…Aish it just made me angry. But when I really looked at him, he seemed really cute and funny and smart. I couldn't explain for my liking him yet my disliking him. I looked away and quickly ate the rest of the rice in my bowl.

"Hyung, I need to change," I announced and bowed and excused myself from the table. I walked normally till I reached the stairs and then I began to run. I had no idea what I should wear or how I should style my hair. I looked through my closet not finding anything good. I threw some suit pants and dress shirts on my bed but nothing seemed to match well. Then I thought of it… My favorite skinny jeans, my most prized possession. I quickly pulled them out of my bottom drawer and laid them on my bed. I sighed as I stared at them and then came back to reality. I still needed a shirt.

I snuck over to Junsu's closet and found this really nice black button up shirt. I smiled and took it off the hanger. Along with it I had a skinny white tie. I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked perfect.

"Yah… Yunho says its time to lea… YAH! That's my shirt!" Junsu complained. I turned around and gave him the most adorable look I could think of.

"Yah let me just borrow it once… pretty please…" I begged my brother. He sighed and nodded before walking back up the steps. I looked back into the mirror one more time feeling like I would really impress Siwon. I quickly put some white sneakers on and a light jacket before going up the stairs. Everyone else was packed ready to go. I grabbed a pretty old looking book bag that was sitting against the wall before following my brother's and the other members to the car.

My brothers took a different van again then the other boys and we reached the company in less than twenty minutes. I was the first one out of the van and I ran up to the building, my book bag jumping up and down as I ran. I heard my brothers calling for me but I didn't care. I wanted to see Siwon. I looked back to see Yunho hyung running after me, his facial expressions showed that he was angry.

"Ah," A weird noise came out of my mouth as I bumped into something and landed on the ground. I rubbed my chest feeling that's what had impacted whatever I hit the most. Then I heard some chuckling and I looked up to see Siwon staring down at me. I gulped feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Hello Hyukkie," He said and grabbed my arm to pull me up. I was surprised that he hadn't called me by my proper name even though we barely knew each other.

"Hello Siwon," I blushed, too afraid to look into his eyes. Siwon looked behind me.

"What are you running from?" He questioned me. I sighed and pulled him closer to whisper into his ear.

"A raging bull," I said and pointed to Yunho who had just ran into the building and was headed straight toward them. I sighed and prepared for the worse but I felt Siwon take my arm and push me so I was slightly behind him. I looked up at the older boy, wondering what he was doing, and yet so happy that he grabbed my hand.


	16. Promise

Chapter 16

Lee HongKi- Promise

**Ryeowook POV:**

I clung to Jaejoong hyungnim's hand as we walked quickly into the company. I wasn't really sure what was going on. I had only seen Yunho running furiously into the building.

Donghae had run ahead of us, but when we entered the building Donghae was right there, staring at Eunhyuk who was behind a tall man with short, black hair. I watched as Yunho approached them, and I wondered what was going to happen. I didn't understand why Yunho looked so mad, had something happened in the van? I looked up to Jaejoong hyung for an explanation, but hyung kept his full concentration on what was happening in front of us. Drama? Or was it just a coincidence this was happening on our first time being here as trainees.

I looked over at Micky hyung, but he seemed to be lost in his own little world and I would feel bad if I tried to disturb him. I looked then to Donghae hyung, but he was staring at Eunhyuk with narrowed eyes and for some reason I thought that he looked really angry. Why would he be angry at Eunhyuk hyung? I stared at Donghae hyung; I wish I could understand what was happening. Right now I just felt so confused.

"Let's go. We don't want to waste precious time here. We don't need to get involved in whatever is happening. We should be training." Donghae said, his voice trembled from the anger that was clear on his face. Why was he upset? Had Eunhyuk hyung done something to upset him again? But when? I tried to think back to a time when Eunhyuk and Donghae had been together, but I couldn't even remember them being together, much less talking. I was surprised when Jaejoong pulled my hand as we all started to walk to the stairs. Micky followed slowly behind us.

When we walked into the dance room, there was one of our managers already waiting for us. He greeted us and we returned it. It felt awkward. None of us knew what to do, and this manager that we had just met seemed to be just as awkward with us. Actually it wasn't really awkward; I think he was just trying to get used to us since we were new. We weren't very bubbly people, but who could blame us? It was hard for us to relearn to talk openly when you hadn't been able to during your childhood, if you did you got punished. I shook my head trying to forget those memories. Just thinking about it really scared me. I shivered at the thought.

"Where are the other boys?" The manager asked hyungnim.

"They are downstairs. I guess they were talking with one of their friends." Jaejoong answered. I thought about it for a moment. Friend? But then why did the stranger have to step in between yunho hyung and Eunhyuk hyung?

I shook my head, all this was too confusing. All of this was way too much for me to understand. It was already giving me a headache…and it didn't even involve my family.

"Aish! You are already late! You need to get practicing right away." The manager said and left, probably to go get the other boys. I looked to Jaejoong hyung who was taking off his coat. Following his lead, I took mine off as well.

"Ryeowookie! Come here!" Donghae called me cutely; I slowly walked over to him. He surprised me when he grabbed my hands. His hands were cold, but what surprised me more was that he no longer looked angry. He really did confuse me. He could change his mood way too quickly. "You are excited, aren't you? You remember everything I taught you about dance?"

"Yes hyung." I answered shyly, and barely peeked my eyes up at my older brother. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I quickly took a step back. He was messing up my hair! I pouted at him.

"Good, Dongsaeng! If you ever want anything, you have to come to me. You have to tell me, okay?" Donghae said loudly, I tilted my head. What was he trying to do? "Ryeowook, you must trust me forever. I'll do everything for you. I love you dongsaeng!"

"Yes hyungnim." I said slowly. I was so shocked that he told me he loved me. Even Jaejoongie hyungnim hadn't said those words to me in a long time. I…I felt loved by all my brothers at that moment. As if he hadn't shocked me enough, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You can count on me! I'm your very trusting and very loving, Donghae hyung!" He smiled. I nodded at him, but I was still confused as to why he was doing this.

"Donghae, I think you are scaring him." Micky was laughing at Donghae's behavior. Donghae returned Micky's words by sticking his tongue out at his own twin. As they continued to argue back and forth, I stepped back so that I could cling once again to my Jaejoongie hyung.

**Yesung POV:**

I watched as my brother talked to Eunhyuk in loud, very angry tone before walking away. I still watched as Eunhyuk turned to Siwon hyung with still a very happy smile on his face. I shook my head knowing that he was going to be beaten big time for this act of his. I watched as Eunhyuk bowed to Siwon and then came running over to me.

"Let's go, we're late!" Eunhyuk laughed and grabbed my hand and we ran to catch up to Yunho and Junsu. I was kind of upset at Eunhyuk myself for running off so quickly and ignoring the things we really had to accomplish today but I knew my brother was happy and that's was all I could think about right now.

"I swear… If you are late one more time…" I heard our manager talking to Yunho hyung. I noticed Eunhyuk stop. Everyone knew he was the one to blame for them being late. I felt Eunhyuk let go of my arm and approach the manager.

"Excuse me… sorry sir… It's my fault that we are late," He said. I smiled. At least he was taking responsibility. In my eyes he had grown up but he still needed a lot of discipline. The manager pulled him aside and Yunho waved to me to show us that we were to go into the studio all ready. I quickly followed him but glimpsed back every now and then. Eunhyuk had his jaw set by what the manager was telling him it didn't look pretty.

I sighed and walked into the studio. It seemed kind of awkward with the new boys in here. I wondered what we were going to be doing today. If we were really going to be debuting in less than a year we had better get started and quickly with no interruptions.

I looked over at Ryeowook who had a firm grasp on Jaejoong's hand and I wished so deeply that he would do that to me. I shook my head trying to refocus. I moved to the corner and began to take of my jacket and warm up. I was mostly a vocalist but we all needed to dance for the show and I was so happy that Junsu and Eunhyuk would be teaching me every night so I could get better at dancing.

I tried to remember some of the stuff they taught me last night but I felt like I had so much thoughts running around in my head that I couldn't really focus.

"Because of Eunhyuk, you will be staying an extra three hours tonight, no breaks" our manager entered with Eunhyuk following him. Eunhyuk stepped forward and bowed to all of us. Our other managers filed in after him and started walking together.

"We have it planned that you will debut later this year and there lots of things we must begin to do. Our company wishes to see real talent and hard work so we would like to take some songs that you have written as well as songs from some composers. We hope you work hard and make your debut the best the world has seen. We have all seen the talents you have… It will soon be time to show the world," I listened to my managers words and felt so much emotion inside of me. We always wanted this and we were about to get it.

I looked around and noticed the excitement on all of my brother's faces except Eunhyuk's who was still bowing. I walked over to him and placed an arm around him. I was kind of happy now that we were staying an extra three hours. We would need all the time we could get to get. Eunhyuk looked up at me kind of sad and afraid looking. I just smiled down at him.

"Don't forget you have to help me learn how to dance," I smiled. He was shocked at me but nodded. I smiled at him before walking away. It was time to give it my all. It was time to become the best and who better to do it with then my brother's and this other group that gave me someone I feel like I could talk to. Ryeowook…


	17. Ambiguity

Chapter 17 Jaejoong

Ambiguity-Rainie Yang

**Jaejoong POV:**

After hearing that we'd be staying an extra three hours, I felt really nervous. It wasn't nervousness per say, I was just worried. Today was going to be a long day as it was, even for a normal person. So, now I was really worried about Ryeowook. I was worried if he'd be able to make it through okay. I looked at him, clinging onto my arm.

I took Ryeowook's hand and he quickly looked up at me. I saw curiosity in his eyes. I nodded my head at him; I would definitely get him through today. The first day was always the hardest. We had to persevere no matter what; this is what we wanted to do so we had to work hard for it.

"Alright today the dance crew will be working with you to start. In the next two hours I want you to master the dance they will teach you." One manager explained then sat down to watch us. Almost instantly, I watched a large group of guys come into the room. I felt Ryeowook tremble beside me. He really did dislike large groups of people and being crowded. He liked to have his space.

"Hello! I'm Dongwan. I'm going to lead you through a dance today. So, if I could have the better dancers toward the back and the semi-good dancers in the middle that would be great. Then if there are any new dancers, can I have them in front of me. I do it this way so that those who can't dance as well as others can be closer to the dancers, it helps them learn." Dongwan explained.

I stepped toward the middle of the room, and Micky stayed close beside me. Ryeowook struggled to leave my side, but finally he stepped up closer to Dongwan. I saw him glance at me, fear in his eyes. I felt bad leaving him by himself, but then I saw Yesung step up beside him. I felt relieved. If it wasn't for Yesung, Ryeowook would truly be alone right now.

'Ryeowook hwaiting! You can do it!' I nodded and then focused all my attention on the dancers. We had barely started when I felt covered in sweat and I was already panting. I guess I wasn't as in shape as I thought I was. I'd have to work on that.

For a second I focused my attention on Ryeowook. He was following the steps well; it just looked a bit awkward for him. I'm sure it felt awkward for him as well. His shirt was soaked, but he was staying completely focused. I was so proud of him…just like a mother should be.

I quickly turned my focus back to the dancers, round after round. Finally, I had the dance completely memorized. It was embedded into my mind.

"Okay next round is by yourself. Good luck!" Dongwan smiled and left with the dancers following him out of the room.

"Are you all ready? If you are, face towards us please." One manager said. We all turned, and I found Yunho slightly to my right and in front of me. I looked him up and down. He was sweaty but not profusely like most of my brothers. Only Donghae seemed to be okay with the dance, not that that was a surprise or anything. It was obvious he had been dancing for a very long time. I watched him as he prepared to start. I don't know what was happening, but I lost my train of thought as I watched him.

"Jaejoong…JAEJOONG!" I got startled when I realized someone was calling my name. I quickly straightened up and looked forward. "Jaejoong, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I felt my face heating up, and I quickly prepared myself so I wouldn't concentrate on my embarrassment.

Once the music started, my focus was back to the dance. I followed the steps perfectly to how I learned them. At the end, there was silence as I huffed to get my air back so I could breathe normally. Beside me, Micky was also breathing hard. It would be like this till we all got used to it. I quickly looked behind me. Ryeowook was leaning over, but Yesung was gently rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Good!" The manager suddenly yelled. It startled me. Soon after, a couple people came out to hand us a bottle of water. I drank mine down quickly. After two hours of non-stop dancing, I desperately needed a drink.

While there was a pause in the training, I stepped back to check on Ryeowook. He seemed alright now that he had water. I patted him on the shoulder before returning to my spot. When I glanced to the right of me, I found Yunho looking at me, but he quickly looked away. I also looked away quickly.

**Yunho POV:**

I felt slightly nervous as we danced, not only was Jaejoong beside me but he looked cute with his hair matted to his face from the sweat. Even I felt drenched in sweat and was already exhausted. I saw everyone working hard though and that made me proud. Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Junsu looked like professional dancers and I was somewhat jealous. Maybe if I hadn't run after Eunhyuk earlier I would still be ok.

We were beginning to show our manager the dance when I heard our manager stop us and talk to Jaejoong. I looked over and saw him blush a little. I couldn't help but stare for a while until we were ready to start over. Thankfully our manager congratulated us on doing well when we finished. When I got my bottle of water I looked over but I didn't find Jaejoong. I looked over the room until I saw him next to Ryeowook. I couldn't help but think how good of a mother like figure he made to his brothers.

Even I couldn't be that nice even though I was sure they thought of me as their own father. I punished them like my father would have. I made sure they worked hard at everything they did and that they never quit. Then Jaejoong's eyes landed on mine and I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed. I took a few sips of water before our manager began telling us the next steps we were taken.

We were to begin our vocal lessons after a short break. I smiled knowing that our manager said we wouldn't get any breaks but I'm sure he was proud of us doing so well on the dance. It could have taken us a lot longer to learn it but we worked hard and our will to succeed was strong. I looked over my brothers and noticed that Eunhyuk wasn't in the group. I turned around and just saw a glimpse of him leave the room.

I looked around the room once more before following Eunhyuk out. I was a curious older brother and I didn't like the way Eunhyuk was behaving lately. He had that boy in his mind and his actions were proving that he had fallen for him. I sighed and carefully followed him down the hall. He made a right turn and I stopped at the edge of the hallway.

I carefully glimpsed around the corner and saw Eunhyuk talking to no other person but Siwon. I sighed and hit my head. Siwon seemed nice but he also didn't seem trustworthy. He was always showing up, and always disappearing. The fact that he got between me and my own brother made me enraged.

I watched the two talk for a few minutes and then exchange phone numbers. I shook my head. They barely even knew each other but if this is what made Eunhyuk happy I didn't want to be the person to tell him no. I slowly walked back to the studio. Everyone was still drinking water but I could tell the manager was about to end the break.

I looked over and saw Yesung close to Ryeowook. They looked so close all ready and they were really the only close guys from either family. I sighed. We would have to think of a way to interact between each other, to become closer… but I didn't know how. I thought the presents would do it but it seemed like the other family had forgotten all about it.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair till I heard the door open and close behind me. I looked and saw Eunhyuk standing there with a goofy look on his face and staring at his phone. I walked over to him and smiled.

"How was Siwon?" I asked.

"Great," Eunhyuk replied not realizing who was talking to him and then I noticed he lost his grin and looked up, slightly afraid. He cleared his throat and was about to talk when our manager interrupted him telling us it was time to get back to work.


	18. I'm A fool

Chapter 18

Park Sang Woo- I'm A Fool

**Micky POV:**

I stood in the corner of the room. I needed to be close to the window. It was so hot in here. I stared across the room. Junsu…Junsu, why couldn't I get my eyes off of him? I felt my heart racing again. I took a sip out of my water and turned around. I needed to clear my mind. Especially now that we were doing vocals, I needed to focus. I opened the window beside me just a crack and let the air hit my face. It felt so good. I took a deep breath of the cool air and let out a long breath.

"Micky, are you okay?" Jaejoong hyung put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and nodded my head. I was alright now. I just lost my cool for a second. Jaejoong seemed to notice the window was cracked open and also stood beside it, staring down at the world. My hyung was really beautiful and nice. I'm happy I had him to help me with everything I've ever done.

"Hyung, I'm fine. How are you?" I asked him. He nodded his head at me, not saying much. He never really did say what he was truly feeling. He just kept everything to himself. I hope one day he will open up to me. I am the second oldest, I'm sure he'll need someone to lean on one day. I want to be there for him, as he has always been here for me.

I patted him on the shoulder before leaving the window to himself. I'm sure he'd like a couple minutes to himself. Especially all he does for us, and always worrying about us. He needed time to worry for himself, and I'm not sure if he ever gave himself that time.

I walked back towards the group feeling relieved and ready to start the vocal training. I then glanced around and found Ryeowook standing next to Yesung. I felt slightly angry at the both of them. I quickly went to stand beside Ryeowook. No one was going to get too close to my brother unless I accepted them. Yesung seemed nice, but it was too soon to tell what he was really like.

I saw Ryeowook glance at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled at him, and innocently looked around the room. I then stopped when I found Junsu. He was staring across the room at Eunhyuk and Yunho who seemed to be having some choice words for the younger man. I watched as Eunhyuk seemed to bow his head more and more to the ground.

'He must be really scared of his older brother,' I thought to myself. Jaejoongie hyung could be scary, but it was a different kind of scary. I would never want to be behind the harsh stare of Yunho hyung that is for sure. I then looked back at Junsu. He must be really close to Eunhyuk, I wondered if he felt bad for his brother. I know when Jaejoong hyung used to yell at Donghae all the time; I would feel bad for my twin. I then looked for my twin and found him a little ways away. He was staring at Eunhyuk and Yunho with narrowed eyes. I've never seen him look like that before. I wondered what was wrong, or if he was really just jealous of Eunhyuk.

"Let's get to work, shall we? Follow us to the vocal room." The managers all stood up. I took Ryeowook's hand lightly in mine and I could feel him jump slightly from the touch. I know I didn't show my affection to him often, but it kind of hurt when he got scared when I touched him. I was his brother, and I would do anything to keep him safe. I would never do a thing to hurt him. I hoped he knew that.

I lightly pulled Ryeowook with me as we followed the manager throughout the building. I really couldn't wait to hear everyone's vocal talents. I wondered if anyone had any instrumental talents. I looked around, but I knew a lot of the group was just vocally talented or they could dance. I couldn't tell if they had any instruments that they like to play, like my piano.

**Junsu POV:**

I followed behind Yunho and Eunhyuk wondering what had happened. I did happen to notice that Eunhyuk left and Yunho had followed him. I could only assume that Eunhyuk went to see Siwon and that Yunho was yelling at him for it. I felt like I was losing touch with my best friend because of Siwon, and I didn't like that. My brother normally didn't care about what he wore, and he usually didn't like to dress up that much. He usually wore something loose so that he could dance better.

I sighed as I really wondered if my brother was losing the dream of becoming a performer. I didn't want that. I really didn't want that. Even though being close to my brother was something so normal and sometimes got really annoying I didn't want to lose that. I really wanted to be next to him all the time watching him dance.

Today he danced like a professional but I could tell that there was something more on his mind. He wasn't acting like my brother. I sighed again as we fell into place into the room we were supposed to be in. There was a lady sitting at the piano and another one at the front of the room. We fell into line. She sorted us by the way we sang first of all, meaning that the main vocalists including Micky, Jaejoong, Ryeowook, Yesung, and I were to begin off. Euhyuk, Donghae, and Yunho had singing voices but they were mostly rappers. I sighed knowing that Eunhyuk and Yunho were going to be having a talk while we performed our training lessons.

The next thing the woman did was to place us according to our vocal ranges. Yesung and Ryeowook seemed to be the best then it was Jaejoong, Micky and then me. I swallowed when I heard I was going to be placed at the end right next to Micky. I couldn't explain what it was about that man that made me so anxious and yet take my breath away.

I really wondered if that was how Eunhyuk felt about Siwon or if it was something else. I shook my head and looked over to where Eunhyuk was sitting but Donghae caught my eye. He looked angry, almost upset. I stared for a while and then noticed that Donghae kept glimpsing over to Eunhyuk and Yunho.

"Junsu!" The lady in front of us called my name. I snapped back out of it and looked at the woman. Everyone else seemed to be holding a steady chord. "Pay attention and let's try again. Try and hit this chord and hold it for as long as you can," The woman said and pointed to the lady on the piano. The lady hit a note and we began to let our voices flow throughout the room. The lady walked around us listening closely to our voices. "Ryeowook and Yesung very nice," The woman applauded them. She moved on to Jaejoong and seemed to approve of his voice as well. Then she moved onto Micky and I.

She motioned for us to stop before looking at Micky and I. I looked over at Micky almost sheepishly wondering what was wrong.

"Yesung, Ryeowook, Jaejoong… take a seat…" The lady said and then she pulled Micky and I closer to the piano. She hinted for the piano lady to hit the chord again and Micky and I, even though hesistating slightly, began to let our voices warm the air. It seemed like we had the perfect voices together.

"Good." The lady said and smiled to us before motioning for Jaejoong, Yesung, and Ryeowook to come join us again.


	19. Just Like Now

Chapter 19

Donghae and Ryeowook- Just Like Now

**Donghae POV:**

I smirked as I watched my brothers, and Yesung and Junsu follow the notes the piano noona was hitting. Although I was watching them, none of my attention was focused on them. Instead I was listening to Yunho hyung give a speech to that monkey boy, Eunhyuk.

'So he went to see Siwon, huh?' I held in a mad laugh. I could only guess that this Siwon guy was the same guy that had been in the lobby with Eunhyuk a couple hours ago. I was pissed. Did he think this was just some game that he could mess around? My entire family had worked hard during the dance training, and this guy had the nerve to run off. If I had the chance, I'd yell at him myself. I was finally so close to my dream…and he, he was trying to make some joke out of this whole situation.

I turned my head to stare angrily at the boy, but I was surprised to see tears running down his face. I stared at him in shock. There was something about the way he cried that made me forget my anger. I stared at him, unable to look away as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. I felt bad all of a sudden, I shouldn't have been thinking all these bad things about this boy I barely even knew.

I know that I wouldn't want anyone to yell at me, to be mad at me, or to say anything bad about me, if I had been him. I had the mind to comfort him, but I couldn't move. I was stunned. If my heart wasn't racing in my chest right now, I probably would have believed I was in heaven.

No, NO! I can't think that. I quickly looked away. He...he made me mad, right?

'It's called jealousy, you fool.' My own conscious mind was speaking to me. I shook my head. I needed the image out of my mind. I unscrewed the cap off my water and gulped it down. When Eunhyuk's teary face flashed into my mind I choked on my water. I coughed as I accidentally spilled water on myself.

I know I was interrupting the vocal practice, and I was already embarrassed, so I ran out of the room. I needed the bathroom…or somewhere cool. When I found a door leading to a small deck-like area, I quickly pushed through it. I breathed deeply. It was cold, and now that I was wet it didn't make anything better. However, I stayed till I felt calm enough to return.

I walked back to the door and grabbed the handle. I tugged on it, but it didn't budge. I tried tugging at it harder but nothing happened.

"Oh shit!" I cursed. The door was locked from the outside…and now I was scared. I peered in at the empty hallway. I wanted to curse again, but I kept my mouth shut. Instead I knocked on the door a few times. I waited, but no one came. I was outside in a short sleeved shirt, and some really baggy sweatpants and I was already freezing.

I hit the door again, getting frustrated, but again no one came to my rescue. I peered in through the glass door, waiting for someone to come save me. I'm sure one of my brothers will notice that I had disappeared. Even a manager, anyone! I just wanted to be saved and back into the warmth of the building. I almost gave up when I saw someone walk quickly from the room closest me. I bang on the door, hoping the man would stop and turn around. I was upset when the man seemed to keep walking away. However, a second later, I realized he had turned towards my direction and quickly walked to the door. He opened it for me and I quickly ran in.

"Thank you!" I bowed a full 90 degrees. I was truly grateful to this person. When I stood back up, I was surprised to find a handsome man standing in front of me. He was smiling at me with a very sweet smile. I stared, surprised at his beauty.

"Don't worry about it! You should be careful when you go outside. The doors always lock. So you should prop the doors open with something." The man had a cute accent that was telling him the man was completely foreign. However, his Korean was understandable.

"Oh, ah yes. Thank you!" I said and bowed again. He bowed back at me before quickly returning to the room he just came out of.

**Eunhyuk POV:**

I wiped my tears trying not to be such baby, but Yunho had made me feel like the worst little brother in the world, that I was trying to make the whole group go down. Even when I wiped my tears new ones replaced them so quickly it was like I didn't even wipe my tears at all. I could barely breathe I was sobbing and crying too hard.

I couldn't help that I liked Siwon, I couldn't help that he was always on my mind. It's not like dancing was completely out of my mind and it was only when I danced that the thought of Siwon even reduced a little bit. I bowed my head even lower. I felt a hand begin to pat me on the back.

"Calm down. I just wanted you to know that no one is enjoying your games. We are all in this seriously except you it seems." Yunho hyung whispered into my ear. I pushed his arm away and got up and ran out of the room. I hated being such a cry baby but I hated it even more when people pitied me over it. I ran to the end of the hall where I began choking from not being able to breathe.

I wiped my tears once again when I heard voices coming from down the other hall. I peeked around the corner and saw a boy who seemed to have a lighter tan skin color and golden dark brown hair and a leather jacket talking to no other than Donghae. I got angry. I was being yelled at for being the only person to be messing around when it was clear that Donghae was too.

I backed and then began running again but I turned in the opposite direction that Donghae and that boy were. I couldn't feel the emotions I had inside me. I was angry and confused. I didn't understand what made me so angry about seeing Donghae with another boy. I found the men's bathroom and quickly went in.

I looked at my features in the mirror as still some tears came rolling down my face. I looked terrible. My eyes were all puffy and red from crying and the tears seemed to amplify that look. I turned on the cold water and splashed my face.

Maybe I was just angry because I let myself cry all the time, even little things. I always ended up crying in the end. I stood in the bathroom for a while until I felt my complexion looked good enough to go back to the studio. I took my time walking back knowing I would have to get rid of Siwon's face from appearing in front of me if I wanted to do well in this.

I couldn't disappoint my brothers again. This was our dream and I wasn't going to let it go down the drains because of my own doing. I sighed and patted my face before walking back into the room. Yunho was still in the same position he was and I had no thought of going back to sitting next to him. I stood up against the wall. I looked at my brothers and the other members, avoiding Donghae as best as I could, and realized that I had the will to overlook Siwon as long as I had them in mind.

My brothers were the most important thing to me. We had gotten this far and we were going to go so much farther. I would only think about Siwon when I had the time too… this was probably for the best I realized, since I didn't even know Siwon's feelings about me. I quickly encouraged myself and my brothers on before we were called over to the stage to replace the others who had been doing their voice training.

I sighed and closed my eyes so I could fill myself up with the thought of getting my brother's and I's goal of becoming famous and releasing meaningful music. However, I didn't have the courage to face Yunho yet and I took my spot on the other side of Donghae.

As much as I was mad at him, I was too embarrassed and afraid of Yunho to even think of standing next to him.


	20. Angel

Chapter 20

Super junior- Angel

**Ryeowook POV**

I was relieved when we were told we could take a break. My hands were sweaty from keeping them in nervous fists for so long. I thought we did well, especially since it was our first time singing all together. I admired everyone's beautiful voices.

Junsu hyung's voice was soft and angelic. Micky hyung's voice was low, sweet and beautifully husky. Jaejoong hyungnim's voice was soft and sweet, but driven and it could carry over a range of pitches. I was quite jealous over hyungnim's voice. Yesung hyung's voice was something I couldn't really explain. It melted my heart. It was husky, but sweet and strong. I especially liked hyung's voice and I wish I could have listened to it for a little longer.

When I found Yesung hyung was staring back at me, I looked down. I knew I was blushing by the heat that was rushing to my face. I quickly grabbed Jaejoong hyungnim's hand so that I could use him to hide my flaming cheeks. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he watched the rappers practice carefully. I also chose to pay attention to their performance, because at this moment I was too scared to look back at Yesung hyung.

Yunho was on the right, and his low pitched voice fit his rapper side. Beside him was Donghae hyung, how he was placed in the middle was beyond me. His cute, soft rapping voice was adorable, and I wondered if anyone could resist him if they heard him like this. I thought he was too adorable to deny when he showed this side of him. He was truly handsome when he acted like this. Next to him was Eunhyuk hyung. He seemed to be upset over something, and his eyes were puffy but his voice was still strong. I believed that he had put a lot of emotion into his voice as I listened to him.

I focused on them for a little before looking behind me. I was surprised to find Yesung still looking at me. I stared back as I slightly hugged Jaejoongie hyung. When Yesung smiled at me, I felt my heart skip a beat and then start to race.

"Ryeowook, drink some water." Jaejoongie hyung handed me a bottle of water. I took it but quickly turned to look back at Yesung. However, when I looked, he had disappeared while Jaejoong had been distracting me.

I looked around quickly, trying to find Yesung hyung. I almost jumped back when I found Yesung standing on the other side of me. He was watching the rap practice carefully as well, so I was free to stare at him without him noticing.

His black, styled hair and his silver, cross earrings really stood out to me. None of my brothers had been able to afford any piercings, or styled hairdos, but I really admired the look Yesung hyung was able to wear. I wondered if I could ever look anything like that.

'He's pretty.' I almost said out loud. I quickly looked away so I wouldn't be influenced to say something stupid in front of him. I took a swig out of the water bottle and did my best not to look back at Yesung. I was scared I would do something embarrassing in front of him.

He was the first one I really worried about my image in front of.

**Yesung POV:**

I couldn't help myself from staring at Ryeowook, he just looked so cute but it kind of made me upset that he stuck to his brother so much. When Ryeowook looked at me I just felt that he made everything brighter, so bright that I was almost blinded. I noticed that he got embarrassed when our eyes first met and I felt bad for scaring him so. All I wanted was to be closer to him. I watched as his brother gave him a bottle of water.

I carefully watched Ryewook and even the way he stared ahead of him was just so amazingly cute. His voice during the lesson was just amazing and I felt so happy that I could have been next to him to hear it in even greater detail. I sighed almost out loud but I gained my composer when Ryeowook looked back at me. I smiled this time and he didn't look away shyly. I was over the moon. I really didn't want him to be afraid of me.

He looked away again but to grab the bottle of water that his brother was holding out for him. I didn't want to creep him out anymore so I decided to get up. I walked to the other side and leaned against a wall now paying attention to the boys who were at work. It seemed that so much had happened and I could tell that my monkey looking brother had been crying. I sighed. In all honesty it probably deserved him right but I still didn't like to see him crying. What was even more bizarre was that he wasn't even standing next to our hyung but to Donghae. It made no sense and almost blew my mind away.

I wasn't much of a rap person even though once in a while I thought it was pretty cool seeing my brothers rap, it just wasn't my taste of music and I got bored of it pretty easily. I glimpsed back down at Ryeowook for a second and then looked away. I was too afraid I was creeping him out to be staring for too long and Jaejoong could easily hurt me I was sure.

"Ok ok… Very good. You're good to go for today." The woman said. Our managers stood up and clapped. I walked over to Eunhyuk who held his ground in front of the piano. I patted his back and pulled on his arm.

"Who is ready for another dance routine?" Our manager asked enthusiastically. I felt my feet begin to drag when I heard him say that. Couldn't they go home all ready? Not to mention that he still had another hour after all of this to dance. Our manager led us all back to the dance studio. Right before we entered Eunhyuk pulled me to the side and apologized. I patted his shoulder, knowing that he was truly sorry and that he wouldn't do it again made me so proud of him.

"It's fine hyung," I beamed at him and was about to go in when he stopped me again.

"Can you tell Junsu to come out here?" He asked me. I nodded my head and quickly went in to complete my task. I quickly told Junsu that Eunhyuk wanted to see him before searching around the room once again to find Ryeowook. He was still by his older brother but I knew I would be beside him again when the dance professionals came back in.

I heard the door open and I saw Junsu come in followed by a sad looking Eunhyuk. I looked to Junsu who looked normal. I guess Junsu and Eunhyuk were really close after all. They understood each other. They were so lucky.

I could only hope that I would become like that with one person… The one and only angel in my life.


	21. It's Ok, Even If I'm Hurt

Chapter 21

Seohyun-It's ok, even if I'm hurt

Jaejoong Pov:

I walked through the halls easily, following our managers back to the dance studio. It would have been easier if Ryeowook wasn't attached to my hip all of a sudden, but I didn't mind. My dongsaeng was so cute. I adored him and I loved him just the way he was. I hugged him to me tightly. I could feel that he was already tired. I was tired too, but I'm sure he was almost to the point of exhaustion. I just hoped this dance routine wouldn't take too long, and that we'd be able to at least take a small break at some point.

We just walked into the studio when I felt a body fly by me. Micky? What is wrong with him? I tilted my head to the side as Micky ran up to our manager. He whispered something, while jumping up and down in spot. The manager nodded at him, spoke to him for a few seconds before Micky came running back toward me. I held my hand out to him, showing him I needed to talk to him.

"Not now hyung! I desperately have to go to the bathroom." Micky ran past me, almost yelling at me. I nearly laughed at my brother's silly behavior. It's true though, really none of us had been given a bathroom break.

"If anyone else needs to go to the bathroom, I suggest you go now." The manager said. I turned to Ryeowook who was still hugging me tightly.

"Ryeowook, do you need to go to the bathroom?" I asked and the young boy shook his head no. I ruffled his hair slightly. "Okay, well, please wait in here while I go, okay?"

Ryeowook hesitantly let go of me. I watched him take a seat against the wall before I left to go to the bathroom. Once I got out into the hallway, I looked around me. We hadn't been given a tour of the place, so I was kind of lost to where everything was. Finally, I spotted a bathroom sign and walked in that direction. When I did find the bathroom door, I stepped inside to find two guys facing each other. I felt somewhat embarrassed when they both looked at me. I bowed to them; I had to be polite because they had been here way before me. When I looked back up, I recognized the one man to be the one that had been with Eunhyuk earlier in the lobby. I didn't think much about it though.

When I got back, I found Ryeowook sitting next to Yesung…or more like Yesung had moved to sit next to him. Micky was back, he must have found a different bathroom to use. I started to stretch so that I could warm up before we started to dance again. Stretching was very important to me. Especially when I knew physical activity was involved in my everyday life. I didn't want to injure myself incidentally, or pull a muscle. That's why I stretched almost before everything I did. I tried to keep my body as healthy and as strong as possible.

As I stretched I looked around to find Donghae in one of the corners, he was dancing…probably to a tune that was floating somewhere in that beautiful little head of his. Even though he stressed me out a lot, I couldn't help but to feel that he brightened my life up with his bright spirit and optimistic attitude towards reaching our dreams.

When I looked around again, I found Yunho not far away from me. I didn't know what he was doing, but it seemed like he was just frozen where he stood. I found it cute the way he seemed to be thinking hard about something. Earlier, I had seen him talking to Eunhyuk. When I saw him like that, I felt as though he was a true father figure in their lives. It was something that my own brothers needed.

**Yunho Pov:**

I couldn't stop thinking about my brother. I felt bad that I went so harsh on him yet I felt I did what needed to be done. I sighed and hoped that he was ok. He wouldn't even stand next to me but Donghae during the vocal lesson. When I saw him come into the room I wanted to go talk to him but I stopped myself. Maybe for once he didn't need me to talk to him. I felt so bad, like I had lost one of my closest brothers. I sighed again and looked up noticing that Jaejoong wasn't too far away from me.

I bowed my head again and moved to a wall to lean on. Soon enough everyone was back from the bathroom and Dongwan and his teammates entered the room again. I moved to the same position I was in before in the middle. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. We hadn't even eaten since dinner and my tummy was growling. I could tell that all of my brothers and the other guys were getting exhausted. I felt that our managers would have to let us go soon.

I looked to Eunhyuk who had moved from in front of me to the other side of Donghae again. I bowed my head until Dongwan began to give us directions on how to dance. I paid close attention to the steps and it looked to be pretty simple. I memorized the steps as we went and by the second time we went through the routine I was already perfect at it. It must have been our manager to tell Dongwan to do an easy dance.

Since the first time I met our manager I could tell he really cared about his company and the people that worked for him. The dance routine didn't even last an hour to memorize and set for all of us, even Yesung. When we finally finished the final routine to our managers we were allowed to take a seat.

"I hope you all learned something from today. Training is hard and not so easy sometimes, but it will be worth it in the end. That's it for today. See you bright and early tomorrow. Oh and try and come up with some ideas for your group name. Congratulations on finishing your first day," He said and left the room before any of us could get up.

I finally relaxed and collapsed over onto the wooden floor. I was exhausted and I was the toughest one in our group. I didn't want to think of how my other members were doing but I got up to check on them anyway. Yesung seemed to be all right still sitting next Ryeowook. Junsu and Eunhyuk were talking. I felt alone now to my brothers. I finally realized that they were growing up and weren't relying on me anymore.

I sighed and instead looked to Jaejoong. His beautiful features made me want to collapse back onto the floor but we needed to leave, to eat, to go home, to sleep. I hoped tomorrow would be an easier day and that Eunhyuk wouldn't get carried away again and make us stay an extra three hours. I sighed and grabbed my bag before walking towards the door with everyone else.

I felt a hand on my arm and looked to see Yesung smiling at me. I smiled back and patted his head. He looked so cute with his hair matted to his head. We walked together silently until we reached the van. It seemed like we would be taking separate vans again. I looked back and noticed that Eunhyuk was talking to Micky.

I turned about to call him but then I realized that he was headed for the other car and Micky was headed towards ours. I felt almost defeated by my brother. I felt like he hated me and that's not what I wanted.


	22. Here I Am

Chapter 22

ZE:A – Here I am

**Micky POV**

I was really surprised when Eunhyuk came up to me, asking me to switch cars with him. At first, I felt really awkward with it. I mean I wasn't really close to anyone in the other family, but I felt Eunhyuk was really upset about something so I agreed to switch for the day. I walked over to the other van, and I saw Yunho looking in Eunhyuk's direction. I felt really bad for him. For one, he had a really sad look on his face. It was almost as if he had lost something important to him.

I stood in front of Yunho hyung, it seemed like he hardly even noticed me walking up to him. I watched his emotions float across his face and Eunhyuk got on the other van. I sighed sadly in front of the older man.

"Yunho hyung, are you getting in?" I asked, I was startled when I saw Junsu pop his head out of the door, behind Yunho hyung. When Junsu saw me, he quickly retracted his head back into the van. My heart, for that single moment, started going crazy on me. I gulped my saliva down, and then tried to refocus my attention back to Yunho. However, the man had turned and got into the front passenger seat of the van. I frowned sadly, maybe he hadn't heard me. He did seem pretty focused on his brother. I didn't blame him, even if it did hurt to feel a little rejected.

I climbed into the van and looked around for a seat. Junsu was sitting in the back alone, while Yesung was sitting in the middle alone. I hesitated, trying to decide quickly where I should sit. Even if I did want to sit with Junsu, I didn't think I'd be able to hide my own feelings that I didn't quite understand yet. So I sat next to Yesung and strapped myself in with the seatbelt. I glanced over to Yesung, he had his hood up and his head was lolling to the side. On his lap was sitting an electronic device. I stared at it, wondering what it was. I then looked at the string that was connected to it and realized that it ran up into Yesung's hoody. I wondered what it was, but I looked away. If I got too curious that would be bad.

Instead I looked out my own window and watched as things passed. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, I just knew we were going back home. Home. It felt good to say that word, because for once in my life that word actually meant something to me. It was a place where I could live with my brothers, and…these new friends…I guess I could use that word. I know we haven't really talked or experienced anything together yet, but I felt like I could call them friends. To be honest, I never had a true friend, I just had my brothers. I guess that's all I had needed in the past, but now that I had these new people in my life, I felt relaxed and happy that they had come into my life. I forgot about the hurt of rejection I had been put through and I decided I'd at least give these people a chance. They had done nothing wrong to me, so the least I could do for them was give them a chance.

I smiled awkwardly to myself. It was really unusual for the van to be silent. Usually Donghae and I would be talking the entire way home. I kind of missed talking to him. I was really close to him, and I don't think I could ever imagine living without him. He really was a very good friend of mine. I was happy that god had blessed me enough to give me a twin that really did understand me, even if he did stress me out sometimes.

I heard some snoring come from behind me. I looked around to find the source. Junsu's head was lying back against the couch and the soft snoring was coming from him. I smiled; it was just a cute sight to see. Then it popped into my mind about the present he had given me this morning. I couldn't wait to open it. I truly did want to see what he had gotten me. I was also excited for my younger brother's to open their own presents. I know Ryeowook had received less presents than me. And Jaejoong hyung, he had deserved a present since he was born. I couldn't wait till he opened his present too.

**Junsu POV**

I had peeked my head out of the door to see what was taking Yunho so long to get in but once my eyes met with Micky's I got embarrassed and thought the two might be talking so I quickly went back into the van and buckled my seatbelt. I watched as Yunho got in the front seat without a word and Micky slowly took a spot next to Yesung. For the first time in my life I felt jealous of him. I looked for Eunhyuk but I didn't see him and I guess he must have taken the other bus in place of Micky.

I felt bad for Eunhyuk but even worse for Yunho. Eunhyuk deserved what telling off he got but Yunho didn't deserve to be ignored, not after all that he did for us. I sighed and relaxed as I watched the back of Micky's head until my eyelids got too heavy to keep open.

The next thing I knew we were home and Yunho was patting me on the shoulder. I shot up getting all excited. I pushed past Yunho out of the car and ran past Micky. I looked back and smiled. I really did get too hyper over the thought of food.

"Micky lets go! Food!" I screamed not paying attention to where I was going. I hit the first step up to the apartment and fell forward. My hand and leg scraped against the pavement. I turned myself over and blew on the scrape on my hand then quickly jumped up. "I'm ok! Watch your step!" I continued. I could tell that Yunho had gotten worried about me and I didn't want to act like a baby. I quickly turned around feeling my face getting red. I couldn't believe I had just fallen in front of Micky.

I looked down at my hand and noticed that some blood was beginning seep out from some of the cuts. I quickly walked into the house and to the bathroom to wash my hand off. The water burned the scratches and I wanted to cry out but instead I just held it in. The soap even hurt worse but soon enough the pain was over and I dabbed my hand with a cloth. I sighed and went back out to the kitchen. One of our managers had arrived before us and prepared a lot of dishes for us to eat.

I sat down noticing that not many of the others had. Yesung was feeding his turle, Yunho and Micky were idling around, Jaejoong and the attatched Ryeowook were on the other side of the room, and Donghae and Eunhyuk were nowhere in sight. I sighed looking back to Yunho. He looked really upset.

I got up from the table and went down to my room. Eunhyuk was lying on his bead with the sheets covered over his head. I sat down on his bed and patted his back.

"Just tell Yunho that you're sorry like you did for Yesung and I. He will totally understand. He feels bad about yelling at you. Araso?" I said softly to my brother and best friend.

"Ara," Eunhyuk said and removed the sheet from his face. I noticed he had been crying some more but he quickly got up and went into the bathroom. I sighed and left the room, walking back up the stairs to the table. Now everyone had joined together at the counter except for Eunhyuk who we were still waiting on.

"Eunhyuk?" Yunho asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"He's just washing his face then he will come up," I replied. I purposely left a seat open between Yunho and I. There was no chance that Eunhyuk was getting out of this. I laughed at my great plan and then noticed I must have been acting weird, and quickly looked to see if Micky had seen. He was staring straight at me and he seemed to have a grin on his face. I turned away my face getting red and I wanted to hit myself but I knew that Micky would probably still be looking at me and I didn't want to make myself seem even weirder.


	23. Cry

Chapter 23

MBLAQ - Cry

**Donghae POV:**

I waited patiently for dinner. I was hungry, but the manager said dinner wouldn't be served till everyone got to the table. I looked around, Junsu had just joined us and it seemed like Eunhyuk was the only one missing. Instead of getting angry, I looked toward the stairs. I wondered if he was okay. He seemed really upset when he rode home with us. I still felt bad about thinking about all those horrible things about him. He didn't deserve it.

I knew better to behave like that too. That wasn't how Jaejoong raised me up, and I'm sure he would be disappointed in me if he had known what my feelings had been towards the other boy. I looked down at my hands. I felt especially ashamed of myself and I knew I couldn't apologize, because no one but myself had known my feelings towards the other boy. I looked over to Jaejoong hyung, who seemed to be talking to Ryeowook silently.

'Hyung, Mianhae! I'll do better from now on. Trust me!' I thought quietly towards my older brother. I know that even if my twin had known what I had thought of Eunhyuk, he would be especially upset with me. I couldn't even explain that those feelings had changed a lot, especially in these past couple hours. After I saw Eunhyuk's tears, I felt so sorry towards him and his family. He cried so sadly that I wanted to make him happy.

I know it probably sounded weird, but that is how I felt. However, along with those feelings, I felt jealousy as well. I hated knowing Siwon was the cause of his happiness. I hated knowing he had escaped to find Siwon. It was silly, but that's the way I felt. I wish I understood my feelings now. I just didn't understand. I didn't understand why I felt jealousy when I saw him with someone else. I didn't understand why I felt hurt when I saw his tears. I didn't even understand why I wanted to make him happy. It was just this new feeling inside my heart. Never before had I wanted to make anyone other than myself happy, but lately I've wanted to make others happy, like my younger brother…and now Eunhyuk.

I looked over to Micky, but he seemed to be grinning weirdly and it kind of freaked me out a little bit to see him like that. Never before have I seen my brother act like he was going mad. When I heard a sound behind me I turned around and watched as Eunhyuk came up the stairs. I stared at him as he hesitantly took his seat by Yunho. He still looked really upset, and again the pain entered my heart.

'Eunhyuk-ah, mianhae!' I wanted to tell him, and hug him. I closed my eyes for a moment; I just wanted to see his happy smile once more. He would smile again, right? He had to. I was here. Everyone smiled when I entertained them. One day, I will be the entertainment in that monkey's life. I swear it.

I nodded my head as dinner started to be placed around the counter. Jaejoongie hyung got up to help the manager; he was just too helpful and too nice. He had to be tired, and yet he still worked hard to please everyone. I wish I could be like him. I wanted to be able to do things even when I mentally had no room to even think. I wanted to cherish what was in my life, and I didn't always want to be seen as the goofball of my family. I would have to work hard to change. I could do it!

I ate the arrangement of foods at a normal speed. There was no need for me to rush. We weren't going anywhere. I hardly had any energy to move, much less eat at an alarmingly rushed speed. I just wanted to eat and crawl into my bed. This day had been emotionally too much, and physically exhausting. My bed was calling to me, and my blanket was telling me it wanted to cuddle for as long as possible.

**EunHyuk POV**

I felt nervous sitting next to my brother. I couldn't even find the right time to tell him that I was sorry for how I acted earlier. I had acted irrationally and unintentionally hurt his feelings. I looked over to Yunho who had just taken a large bite of rice and was chewing it down. I put down my fork and turned my whole body to face him.

"Yunho hyung" I could barely get my voice to function but Yunho heard me and turned to look at me. I bowed my head knowing that I couldn't look into his eyes or I might begin to cry. "Hyung, I'm sorry about earlier for running off like that. I promise to be more focused on our dreams. Forgive me." I whispered to him and bowed my head lower. I didn't hear anything from my brother and thought that maybe Junsu had lied to me about Yunho being sorry but then I felt two arms wrap me in a tight hug.

"Eunhyuk, I just want you to realize your true dreams and not go after fake ones. You could ruin your life that way and I just want more for you. I care about you and I want to see you happy, but not by going the wrong way of doing things," Yunho whispered into my ear. I felt tears fill my eyes and overflow onto my cheeks. I sobbed into his arms for a while before finally lifting my head up. He quickly wiped away my tears and smiled at me.

I smiled back but I still felt bad inside. I had hurt my brother and I could really tell that now. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug in return. He had done so much for me and our family and I had no right to treat him like I had. He was even more of a father figure than my dad or uncle had ever been. I finally let go and stood up.

"Excuse me," I bowed to everyone before rushing to the bathroom. I hated being such a cry baby. It never looked good on me, always made my eyes puffy and red. I washed my face in the sink before patting it dry again. My eyes were still a little swollen but the redness was gone. I sighed and was about to go back out to the kitchen when I felt my phone ring in my pocket.

I had received a message from Siwon but surprisingly it didn't make me feel all that happy. When I thought back to it I don't know what I liked about him so much. Sure he was hot, and strong, and funny… but I couldn't think of one thing that I really knew about the man. I sighed and looked at the text message.

"You didn't get into big trouble did you?" The text message read.

"Just a little," I replied before hitting the send button and stuffing my phone back into my pocket. I walked back into the kitchen and took a seat by Yunho again and finished eating the rest of what was in my bowl. I noticed that some had finished before me but they had stayed until we all finished.

"Let's talk in the living room for a while boys," Our manager said when we were all finished. I slowly made my way over to the living room and sat down on the couch. I guess it was time to come up with a name for our group but right now I had nothing in my head but the pain I caused Yunho. I looked over to him who was sitting on another couch with Yesung. I looked to see who was sitting next to me and it was no other than Donghae.

The boy caught me by surprise. I never thought that the person sitting next to me would be him but I did remember back to today and I had spent a lot of time next to him, and I felt comfortable. Our dancing matched and so did our voices for that matter. I realized that we probably had more in common than Junsu and I and that was weird.

I couldn't help at stare at the boy and the relaxing feeling it made me get. I didn't know why but I felt like I could be myself next to him.


	24. Wish You Were Mine

Chapter 24

Brian Joo – Wish you were mine

**Ryeowook POV**

When I saw the touching moment of Yunho hyung embracing Eunhyuk hyung, I felt kind of jealous but in a good way. Eunhyuk was lucky to have a father figure in his life. I wish I could have someone like that in my life too. I had Jaejoongie hyung, but he always acted more like a mother to me. That's always who I had seen him as. He was a good motherly figure to all of us, but it really hurt all of us to not have someone that we could look up to as a disciplinary, yet sweet and loving father. Of course Jaejoong knew how to punish, but it just wasn't the same.

After dinner and after Eunhyuk had come back from the bathroom, we all moved to the living room. I would have attached myself to Jaejoongie hyung right away, but he ran upstairs before the meeting in the living room was to start. I sat on the couch and Yesung quickly grabbed a spot next to me. I felt so happy, yet so nervous when he was next to me. I really didn't know how to respond to his friendship, but it already meant a lot to me.

Jaejoongie hyung, who didn't take long to come back, quickly took my other side and put an arm around my shoulder. I guess it was just one of his habits of his, but I felt as though Yesung couldn't even look towards me when Jaejoong hyung was around.

The manager was talking about the name of our group, but I couldn't really think straight right now. I could smell Yesung's cologne and it was messing with my head. It smelled so good. I wondered why I hadn't smelled it earlier. Maybe it was because I hadn't been as close to him? I felt too nervous, and my hands were starting to sweat again.

"It should be something unique. I mean…we are a pretty unique group of people, if I may say so myself." Donghae spoke up, I could sense that he was nervous though, speaking up in front of all of us. I didn't understand him sometimes. At some points, he could do things so crazy and recklessly, but at the next moment be so shy or nervous at something he really shouldn't be. I then realized Eunhyuk was sitting beside him again. I wondered if Eunhyuk being beside him had anything to do with his sudden shyness.

"Why not something that combines all our names, or something that we have all in common? I think that will give us a name that is special to all of us, and maybe keep our heads looking forward. It will help us keep working for our dreams." Jaejoong spoke up beside me. I really admired my hyung. That he could come up with such words, and be able to express them so clearly. I know I'd never be able to do that. I leaned against him slightly, my head was still clouded from Yesung's cologne and I know that I'd never be able to speak in front of everyone.

I would leave it to everyone else to come up with our group name. I just hoped it happened soon, because I was getting sleepy. I ended up gently laying my head against Jaejoongie hyung and my eyes slowly dropped down.

"I got it!" I heard Micky hyung say excitedly. I was tired, but I waited for him to say what he had come up with. "We'll be DBSK, Dreaming Boys in South Korea."

'He's been practicing his English again.' I thought and smiled to myself. He really was dedicated to everything he has ever tried. I really liked the name too. We all had dreams, I was sure of it. I think it really fit us. I smiled as I snuggled closer to Jaejoong's warm body. I wanted to sleep.

**Yesung POV**

I felt kind of awkward sitting next to Ryeowook with his brother being so close. I began shifting side to side making sure I stayed quiet and not to make a fool out of myself in front of Ryeowook's hyung. I usually had a cool composer. When Micky finally blurted out a name I instantly grew a liking to it. I made sense and his English was so good I was kind of jealous. I agreed quickly and then looked over to Ryeowook who had his head resting against his brothers.

I sighed wishing deep down that Ryeowook could have been leaning on my shoulder with my hand around him. Ever since I saw the boy I felt like I had to be a good hyung to him also and I wanted nothing more to be closer to him. I looked to Jaejoong next thinking of how lucky he was to have a cute younger brother. I would never know the feeling. However, as being the youngest I felt well looked after and I know Ryeowook must feel the same.

I turned my attention to Eunhyuk who was sitting quietly with his head bowed next to Donghae. He didn't seem to be listening to a word. Our manager finally agreed to the name and was getting ready to leave. I got up to send him farewell before walking over to my turtle's cage. I took a few treats out of the bag and set them neatly in the cage. I petted my turtle's shell knowing that he was well asleep.

I was jealous of the little guy. He got to sleep and eat all day, barely even moving, while we had to walk, dance, train our voices, and then get up the next day and do the same thing. I looked back into the living room and noticed Yunho talking to Eunhyuk and Donghae hadn't moved far away. I watched Donghae closely. He no longer had the narrow eyes that he usually gave Eunhyuk but a look of compassion.

I looked around the room some more and noticed that Jaejoong and Ryeowook were about to head upstairs. Junsu was still sitting at the couch as well, trying to listen in to Yunho and Eunhyuk's conversation, but resting his head on the couch cushion. Everyone was exhausted from today, myself included.

I covered my mouth as a yawn escaped. I could still feel all the sweat on my body and I felt absolutely disgusted by how much we sweated today. I didn't think Eunhyuk or Junsu would still teach me dance lessons tonight so I made my way to the stairs.

"Yesung," I heard my brother's somewhat weak voice. I turned to face him. Yunho had gotten up and was heading up the stairs. "Too tired to practice?" Eunhyuk asked me. I was surprised that he would still help me even though he had a stressfull day and we were all tired. "We will just go over the dances we learned today, araso?" he asked me and a small smile appeared on his face. I was so thankful to him and quickly nodded. He got up and we walked to the training room together, Junsu following directly behind us.

Instead of Junsu helping me directly with the lessons he played the piano. Eunhyuk went over with me step by step the moves of the dances we learned today. When we finished going over the first song it was my turn to perform the dance all by myself in front of two of the best dancers I had ever seen. Junsu played a tune that I could dance the song too and I did it almost flawlessly except for one little trip up but Eunhyuk reassured me.

I pretty much remembered the second song and it didn't take too long to go over before I was ready to perform that one. By the time we finished it had already been an hour and it was most definitely time to take showers and hit the sheets.

I separated with Eunhyuk and Junsu at the stairs and made my way up to my room. I noticed that Yunho was already passed out, his hair still wet and laying on top of his sheets. I guess he was trying to wait for me. I took a small blanket that was on the desk chair and carefully laid it over Yunho so as to not disturb him from his sleep.


	25. Domino

Chapter 25

Brian Joo - Domino

**Jaejoong POV**

I had nudged Ryeowook to wake up before we went upstairs. I had debated whether I should just let him sleep or if I should make him take a shower before bed. I decided that taking a shower would be the best thing. I helped him upstairs and I got the warm water running before I let him to himself to take a shower. I waited in our room, and quietly looked around. It had been a long day, extremely exhausting and a range of emotions had filled my mind.

'Ah, I forgot to give them their presents.' I thought and looked to the gift bags the other boys had given to us early this morning. If I gave it to them now it would interfere with their sleep. I decided I'd give it to them tomorrow during breakfast. That was the best idea.

I went to my bed and laid down on it. It felt extremely good to have such a nice bed to come home to and to use. I've never had such a comfy, warm bed to look forward to. Finally, my brothers' and my own lives have started to turn up for the better. It was about time after all these years, working hard to make something of our lives. I was really happy that things had turned out this way.

I closed my eyes as I thought about what had happened today. However, all I could remember was seeing Yunho. Looking so fatherly like, yet so caring and compassionate, I really have never met someone like him before. I like his tanned face and the way he smiled at his brothers. I felt bad that I couldn't act the same toward my own brothers. It was just hard for me to show my true feelings. I was so scared of being hurt again. I never want to feel the pain of loss again. Even though I have grown up with my brothers, I know one day we will have to split and go our own ways. I just hoped that day wouldn't be for a very, very long time.

When I heard Ryeowook stumbling into the room, I sat up. Ryeowook's hair was still wet and his eyes were closed almost the full way. I wanted to smile at the cute image of my dongsaeng, but instead I went to him and gently led him to his bed. He laid down and I swear he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. I covered him with his blanket and kissed him on the forehead before I went to get my own shower.

I took a really quick one. I really couldn't stay up much later or I would be dead tired for tomorrow. I needed to wake up tomorrow, prepared to face as hard of a day as today was. Even though it was hard, it was strangely refreshing. I felt as though I had gotten to know everyone much better, even though we had barely spoken to each other throughout the whole training session. I was a little upset that the managers hadn't given us a lunch break, but hopefully it wouldn't be like that every day.

Even if it was, it was still better than our old company. I was really thankful to this new company for finding us, and they were willing to work with us, pay us and give us a new home. It really meant a lot for me because they were willing to do this for all my brothers. Finally, my brothers were getting treated as how they deserved and I hoped they could start to live the childhood that they had missed out on. I, Jaejoong, as a hyung to all my brothers wanted to give their childhood back to them more than anything else. It still made me angry that we had had to work to survive, and I know I would never forgive my parents for doing that to all of us.

I sighed. This wasn't the time to be thinking about all this. I let the warm water relax my muscles and I could finally feel how tired I was. I shut off the water and got out of the shower. I dried myself, got dressed and dried my hair before going to my bed. I covered myself with my own blanket and shut the light switch off, which was right above my head. Good night world. Good night my lovely brothers. Sa rang hae yo!

**Yunho POV**

I felt exhausted but relieved. I talked things through with Eunhyuk and we both forgave each other. I never wanted to act so harsh on him again but I always knew that he would be my little brother that even though looked strong was very fragile inside. I sighed as I got under the warm water of my shower that helped me relax and forget everything that happened today except for Jaejoong. I felt like we had a lot in common, like taking care of our younger brothers, we both desired to become singers and famous, and most of all we had no one to really look out for us.

I quickly turned off the water and stepped out to get changed. Yesung must have finished his dance practice by now and must be waiting to take a shower. I used my towel to dry my hair somewhat before stepping into some old pajamas. Even though I had the money to buy new ones, I liked these ones. They were the ones my aunt and uncle got me for Christmas a few years ago and they still fit perfectly and they were so soft and warm.

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked out but I saw no signs of Yesung. I had no idea if I should go down and tell them to stop practicing and get to bed or to let them do what they wanted. I was worried about their health if they didn't get enough sleep. I paced around the room a little while longer while I continued to use my towel to dry my hair.

However, my thoughts soon moved to Jaejoong and how good he looked even with sweat dripping down his face and matting his hair. I sighed and took a seat on the edge of my bed. I hadn't the slightest clue how I could become closer to any of the other boys. I felt like we had made some progress today and Junsu and Micky had seemed to talk for the first time today, except for when Junsu gave Micky the present. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and they returned to Yesung, Eunhyuk, and Junsu. I got up from the bed and was about to run downstairs but I stopped myself.

I sighed and looked down the hallway wishing they would end all ready. I heard the piano playing and I knew that they must be all right and would go to bed soon. I went back into my room setting the towel back on the rack in the bathroom to dry.

I sat on the bed and crossed my arms as I counted down the time 1 minute…5 minutes…10…


	26. What Do I Do

Chapter 26

Park Shin Hye – What do I do

**Micky POV**

I woke up feeling great. It might have been that yesterday was a huge step to reaching our dreams. Or maybe it was because I had an amazing dream about a certain boy that lived across the hall from me. I was kind of embarrassed about it, but it was such a good dream to. I felt like I could get really close to him. I rolled onto my side and looked across the room. Donghae was still sleeping; I could hear his heavy breath from all the way over here.

I got up, out of bed and ran over to my twin's bed. I jumped on it and hugged Donghae tightly. He moaned and tried to push me away from him, but I only hugged him harder. I couldn't explain my happiness, but I was and I felt like I would never come down from this high I was feeling. I continued to hug my twin who started to wake up slowly. I knew if he was fully awake I would be getting punched at by now.

"Micky, get off me, you are crushing my ribs." Donghae said groggily. I smiled and released him, quickly getting off the bed before he could attack me. Donghae rubbed his eyes. I went to my wardrobe and quickly pulled out my last outfit that I had. I really need to do my laundry. I guess I would worry about that tonight when we got back from training. Hopefully we wouldn't have to stay so late, or maybe I won't be as tired.

After I got changed, I left Donghae in the room alone so that he could change and get ready by himself. I ran up the steps, I felt so much energy running through me. I haven't felt so happy, or have so much energy running through me in a very long time. I was excited for the rest of today. I looked around the kitchen. Manager hyungnim was making breakfast, but no one else seemed to be up. I felt a little disappointed. I wanted to spread my happiness to everyone. I also wanted to see a certain face but I guess who I wanted to see was still sleeping. I thought back to when I had been in the van with that person. He had seemed pretty exhausted, and I think he didn't go to bed till after me. I shrugged and was about to offer my help to manager hyungnim when I heard someone coming down the steps. I ran in that direction and watched as Jaejoong hyung walked down with 4 bags in his hand.

'Our presents!' I thought excitedly. I had almost completely forgotten about them. I ran to Jaejoong hyung and watched him put the presents down right beside the staircase. Once the presents were put down, I hugged Jaejoong hyung tightly and smiled. He really was the best hyung I would ever know.

"Don't you think about opening your gift till the rest of your brothers are here." Jaejoong said before returning a hug to me. We hadn't been able to share a hug in a very long time. It felt good to be in my brother's embrace and to feel all his love for me in just this one hug. I loved him, he meant so much to me, and he always would.

Soon after, Donghae came up the steps and I ran over to him and jumped on him. I really was too hyper for my own good. I was really out of my character today, but it felt good to be a little different than my usual self from time to time.

"Get off of me!" Donghae yelled, someone had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. I got off of him, but I heard someone else now coming down the stairs behind Jaejoong. Without even thinking, I ran over and gave the person a huge hug. I held him tightly and smiled. I didn't even realize that he was bigger than Ryeowook, and that he didn't return my hug at all.

**Junsu POV**

I woke up to an alarm going off and started feeling very angry. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to Eunhyuk's bed. He could have been the only one to turn the alarm on. However, Eunhyuk wasn't in his bed. I jumped up and looked around the room. I wonder where he could have gone to. I pulled the covers off of me and ran into the bathroom. He wasn't there either. I ran out of our room and up the stairs to a very awkward scene.

Micky was hugging Yunho hyung. I saw Yunho look at me with surprise in his own eyes. I smiled thinking that Micky was really trying to get our groups closer together. I walked past them as I searched the living room and the kitchen looking for a certain monkey looking boy. I walked down the hall and opened the door to the dance studio. Eunhyuk was sitting at the piano, tapping the keys lightly. I knew he didn't know how to play the piano so I wondered what he could be doing. I noticed sweat beamed on his forehead and I thought that he must have been dancing.

I slowly walked into the room catching Eunhyuk's eyes. His eyes seemed to be glazed over, from sleep I supposed. I walked closer towards him giving him a questioning look but he only smiled at me.

"Good morning," I said slowly.

"Morn…" his reply was cut off by his coughing. I was surprised. I had never seen Eunhyuk ever get sick before. I rushed over to his side and felt his forehead. It was steaming hot.

"HYU-…" I was cut off by my brother's hand smacking against my lips. He still smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he replied and shakily got off his chair and made his way out of the room. I watched carefully as I followed him to the kitchen. He bowed to everyone and greeted them with a straight face. I know it must be taking a lot of his energy to be talking normally. He excused himself and went straight down to our room. I quickly followed after him.

"Eunhyuk…" I called his name once we entered our room. He turned to face me with an even bigger smile on his face.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll feel better soon. I'll let you know when I'm finished and DON'T tell Yunho," He said and turned to walk into the shower. I felt like I should follow Eunhyuk's words and I really didn't want to bother Yunho but I felt that I shouldn't leave Eunhyuk alone. I sighed and stumbled my way back up the stairs.

The least I could do was bring Eunhyuk some medicine, without Yunho finding out. It would be tricky but I was the master of trickery. I sneaked my way into the kitchen opening the cabinets one by one to look for some fever reducer. I finally found a small box of Tylenol. I quickly stuffed it under my shirt before looking around the room. No one had seemed to notice so I quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and crept back down the steps.

I smiled, loving how sneaky I could be even though I had a brother who found out almost everything. Eunhyuk was just coming out of the shower when I entered the room and I held out the Tylenol and the bottle of water for him. He smiled at me and took it quickly. He thanked me and then quickly finished drying his hair with the towel he had. I was worried about him but I knew he took very good care of his body and that he didn't want to bother Yunho so I just turned the other way and began to worry about today.


	27. Starlight Tears

Chapter 27

BOF – Starlight tears

**Donghae POV**

After Micky had jumped off me, I watched him run over to Yunho and hug him tightly. Since when did they have a hyung-dongsaeng relationship? I watched as Yunho's eyes widened and he awkwardly patted Micky on the back. That's when I realize Micky hyung mistook Yunho for Ryeowook. I shook my head. And they thought I was crazy…

I walked over to the counter and sat down. I watched as things unraveled between Yunho hyung and Micky. Micky quickly apologized, but I just thought the whole thing was hilarious. I would never let Micky live this one down, that was for sure. He had enough reasons to pick on me, and finally I would be able to pay him back.

When Eunhyuk entered the room, I straightened and stared at him. I wondered why he was coming from the dance room. I also realized that Junsu was behind him. Something wasn't right. I looked closer at Eunhyuk, and although he might have tried to hide it, I could see his tired eyes and the small sweat beads on his forehead.

'What is he thinking?' I said to myself as I watched Eunhyuk bow before going to his room. Junsu followed him down the steps. It was obvious to me that Eunhyuk was sick, and that he hadn't slept. I had half a mind to tell Jaejoong and Yunho hyungnims, but I really didn't want to risk the boy being angry at me. So when Junsu came up to get medicine, I pretended not to notice. I don't know if that was the right thing to do or not, but that was what my decision turned out to be.

When Junsu disappeared again, Ryeowook made his way down the steps. I watched as he immediately clung to Jaejoong hyung's arm. He was such a cute dongsaeng, even if he was very clingy. He just had a cute expression on his face, and I couldn't help but to adore him from a distance.

"Breakfast is ready! Come eat!" The manager called. I watched as my brothers all stepped toward me and sat down. I was happy that Ryeowook sat down next to me, even if he still leaned to Jaejoong hyung more than me.

I ate slowly, waiting for Eunhyuk and Junsu to come back up the steps. I was surprised that no one had gone to go get them. Finally, the pair came up the steps and sat down. I stared over at Eunhyuk as I ate my breakfast eggs. Was he really going to attempt training today? I shook my head; I would have to keep a close eye on him. This could be a disaster in the making.

After everyone had finished breakfast, we all sat in the living room. We still had a couple minutes before the vans would be ready to leave. I relaxed against the back of the couch as I watched Eunhyuk who was sitting across from me.

"Presents!" Micky's yell startled me. I looked up to find Jaejoong hyung giving us the gifts that the other boys had given us yesterday. I glanced at Eunhyuk, he had been the one to hand me my gift. Slowly, I took out the contents of the bag. The first one was a shoe box. I could only imagine what was inside of it. Of course it was shoes, even an idiot could figure that one out. However, the style of shoes really surprised me. I had never had shoes like these. The clothes that followed surprised me as well. I had never owned such things like this. I was really grateful to these new guys that I barely knew. I slid off the couch and got down on my knees, bowing my head.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means." I whispered, I knew they probably couldn't hear me, but I couldn't bring myself to speak louder.

**Junsu POV**

I raised my eyebrows at the boy. In a million years I never thought that this boy would bow down to us but I smiled at the weak voice he had when he spoke. I slowly raised myself off the living room couch and walked over to the boy. I held out my hand for him to help him up. I don't know what pushed me to do it even with little strength I had left right now I felt like it was something I needed to do.

"Friends don't need to bow to each other," I said. The boy looked up at me, an awkward smile on his face but he took my hand and I helped him to his feet. I wasn't sure what else to say so I stood there looking at him with a smile on my face. Our manager interrupted us telling us it was time to go. I smiled at Donghae and grabbed my old backpack that was on the couch I had been sitting on before walking to the door. I hadn't even looked at the other boys expression but I felt happy enough seeing just one.

I pushed the front door open weakly seeing two cars were out front still running. I slowly walked over, watching as Yesung and Yunho passed me quickly including all the other boys. Only Junsu stayed by my side and he pressed something into my hand. It was the box of Tylenol. I looked up at my brother truly grateful that he didn't tell anyone. I put the box in my pocket and walked at a little faster pace to get into the car with my brothers. I sat in the back and Junsu sat beside me.

I could feel my breathing coming in shallower. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead that was quickly accumulating before my other brothers could see. I rested my head on the back of the seat and waited patiently for our van to reach the company. Right now I was wishing I was able to fall asleep last night but I had too much on my mind. I felt the car come to a stop and I lifted my head up enough to see that we were finally at the company. Yesung and Yunho were the first ones to file out of the van. Junsu was next and then I shakily was able to get up and move to the door.

Without anyone noticing, Junsu helped me down and I whispered a thank you before moving towards the company. I wasn't excited to see Siwon today. In fact I didn't want to see him again really. I realized last night that I really only thought he was hot, but we didn't have much in common I was sure. I looked forward to Yunho and Yesung hyung and smiled. I would make them proud. There would be no more Eunhyuk running around and making a fool out of our family.

I sighed and pushed myself even more. My breaths came in deep and shallow as I finally made it into the building. Junsu was looking at me worriedly but I shook my head at him.

"Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk!" I heard my name and I knew exactly who it was. I turned to see Siwon waving at me. I sighed to myself figuring I had better get it over with. I looked to Yunho he nodded at me. I wish he wouldn't let me go, but I needed to be brave and tell Siwon the truth. I slowly walked over to him barely even looking in his eyes. "It seems like you were in bigger trouble then you put on…" Siwon smiled. I slowly gained my courage and looked up at him.

"Siwon… Mianhae… I thought I liked you more than I actually do…" I said kind of softly but I knew he heard me. I noticed that Siwon didn't even lose his smile and he grabbed my hand.

"Actually I was here to tell you the same thing…" He said. I was sure I gave him a strange look because he laughed and ruffled my hair. "You'll always be a good dongsaeng…" He said and kissed me on the cheek before walking away. I stood still for a moment, taken surprise by the kiss, but I relaxed feeling that everything was ok.

I turned back around and began walking back to my brothers. I stopped immediately when I felt a sharp pain in my side and I began coughing. I fell to one knee feeling my consciousness leaving. I looked up and saw Junsu's worried face and then to the rest of my brothers. The last thing my eyes landed on was Donghae. I smiled liking the fact that he would be the last thing I saw before all I saw was black.


	28. No Other

Chapter 28

**Ryeowook P.O.V.**

I felt startled; truly I have never been so scared of anything in my life. Donghae looked pissed and about ready to kill someone. I knew it was because he saw Siwon kiss Eunhyuk on the cheek. I understood too little, I didn't truly understand his feelings. What was going on?

All too soon, Donghae's expression turned into worry. I looked back at Eunhyuk who was now on the floor. I felt my heartbeat racing. I was scared and I didn't even understand what was going on. I was surprised when Donghae picked the unconscious boy up and ran him out of the company building. One of the managers quickly followed him along with Yunho hyung. I turned my gaze quickly to Jaejoong hyung who only patted me slightly on the shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, don't be scared." Jaejoong hyung whispered. His words comforted me slightly, but I was still scared. Was Eunhyuk hyung really going to be okay? I watched where Donghae had disappeared. It seemed like all his brothers had followed him as well. I wish Yesung was here, I wish he could tell me what was really going on. But even if he was here, I'm not sure if he would tell me either.

"Yah, come on." One of the managers pointed at Jaejoong hyung, Micky hyung and I and we quickly followed him to the van that was outside. Instead of taking us to the hospital, he took us straight back to the house. It was scary to be in the quiet house, knowing that someone's health was unstable.

Jaejoong kept me company; he probably needed to keep watch on me. I felt so scared that every now and then I would let out a few sobs and he would have to comfort me. He really worried about others too much, I'm sure he was just as worried as I was. I'm sure he needed to be comforted to.

Time passed as the three of us waited quietly on the couch. What could we do, but to wait to hear news of what was happening. We prayed silently for Eunhyuk's health, that he would be okay. We even begged to go to the hospital, but the manager wouldn't even hear of it. I think what scared Jaejoong hyung the most was that Donghae had gone somewhere by himself. That had never happened before.

I got to scared, and I wanted to cry my eyes out. As tears formed at my eyes, I caught my eye on the tank that held Yesung's turtle. It was probably the only thing that would comfort me right now, because it was Yesung's. I went to it and gently picked the small turtle up and held it carefully. I tried not to scare it as I grabbed its bag of treats and went to sit back down.

I would certainly take care of the poor animal while Yesung was away. I fed the turtle a few treats before glancing around me. Micky was pacing around, unable to stay still. His energy from this morning was still there, but it was a sad sort of energy. I stared sadly at him, as I watched him walk back and forth. Beside me, Jaejoong kept looking at the clock and the door. He must be anxious.

I looked back to the turtle on my lap. I'm sure the turtle missed Yesung just as much as I did. I had gotten used to his company already. The next thing I knew, I heard a sob beside me. I quickly looked over and found my Jaejoongie hyung crying silently. I had never seen him cry before. He cried so sadly, and I quickly went to put Yesung's turtle back in its tank before comforting my hyungnim.

'Donghae hyung! Eunhyuk hyung! Comeback quickly' I begged silently as I hugged Jaejoongie hyungnim.

**Yesung P.O.V.**

I paced around outside of Eunhyuk's hospital room. How couldn't I have known that he was sick? I was his brother. I knew how upset he was last night and we worked so hard, especially him after being yelled at by Yunho hyung. I sighed wondering what was going on. It had already been over three hours since we got him to the hospital and he still wasn't awake yet. I slowly turned to the door and slid it open before sliding in. Eunhyuk was lying on the bed still unconscious but the doctor told us about an hour ago that he had lost his fever and that it was mostly just from exhaustion that was causing the sickness.

Junsu and Yunho were beside his bedside holding his hands. I sighed feeling like I would be a burden if I started pacing in the room and I couldn't bear to go outside and not be here if Eunhyuk did wake up. The other person in the room was the most unexpected of all. Donghae. He had even been the first one to run to Eunhyuk. I looked to Yunho wondering it was possible that he didn't make it there before them. It seemed like he had been the most worried of all.

"Do-… Do-…" Eunhyuk started to make weird sounds in his sleep and I quickly walked over to his bedside. Yunho stood up beside me and squeezed my brother's hand even harder.

"Hyung," I called out to him. I wish there was more I could do for him. Eunhyuk seemed to hear me and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking around the small room at all of us. His eyes landed on Donghae and he smiled before looking at Yunho.

"I'm fine," He said. His voice seemed to be a lot stronger and I nearly collapsed from relief but I stayed straight. Eunhyuk turned to look at Junsu and raised their connected hands up. "Sorry Junsu," He said. I looked to Junsu who seemed to have a guilty look on his face.

"Aish that's the last time I do anything like that for you again," Junsu said. I watched my brother's face turn from a joking manner to a scared one in no time. I saw him glimpse up to look at Yunho. I wanted to jump over Eunhyuk's bed and confront Junsu about knowing without telling us and letting Eunhyuk leave the house when he was this sick but I had to keep my composure.

I watched as Eunhyuk removed his hand from Junsu's and hold it out towards Donghae. I watched carefully as Donghae hesitated and then take his hand in his own.

"Thanks for coming," Eunhyuk smiled. I heard my brother sigh behind me and watched as he hit Eunhyuk's head.

"Yah he's the one who brought you here… Aish…" Yunho said. I watched as Eunhyuk's expression change and he looked back to Donghae.

"Consomnida" Eunhyuk said in a baffled tone before the door slid open and the doctor came in.

"Ahh you're finally awake. That's good. You can be released immediately but get lots of rest," The doctor said and handed Yunho a paper that needed to be dropped off at the front desk. We all left together our manager was out front feeling guilty about working us so hard yesterday, thinking that is why Eunhyuk got sick. We all got back into the van and made our way towards home. I felt like the seating was weird. It was Yunho and I in the front seat and Eunhyuk crammed between Donghae and Junsu in the back but we reached the house with no complains and we all seemed to crowd around Eunhyuk trying to help him into the house.

I opened the door and walked in announcing that we were home. I noticed that everyone else was in the living room and Ryeowook was sitting next to Jaejoong. Ryeowook looked so cute and worried and I could even tell that Jaejoong was crying. I could even notice that a nonfamily member was crying but I couldn't realize that Eunhyuk was sick. Still I enjoyed seeing their worried faces and knowing that Eunhyuk was going to be ok I wanted to jump up and down but I just turned around and held out my hand for Eunhyuk so I could lead him to the living room.


	29. As Time Goes By

Chapter 29 Jaejoong

I couldn't explain the tears that were falling down my cheeks, I just felt so scared. I have never been able to express my feelings to my own brothers, so why am I now crying over a boy I barely even knew? I was surprised when the front door opened and the other family of brothers walked into the room. I tried to wipe my tears away quickly, but more just spilled out.

Eunhyuk seemed to be okay, and I was relieved…so why couldn't I stop crying? I watched as Yesung led Eunhyuk carefully into the living room. Then the next face I couldn't help but stare at. I…I wanted to be comforted; I wanted to know that everything was okay. Even though I couldn't explain it, I knew my heart wanted to be comforted by someone. Although I loved my brother, and I knew he was trying to comfort me, it wasn't the same.

I stared as Yunho entered the living room. I couldn't take my eyes off him for an instant and I didn't bother about trying to hide my tears. I hadn't cried since I was three years old, I had a lot of tears built up so I'm sure it was going to be a while before they decided to stop. When I saw Yunho look towards me, I stared at him for a second before looking down. I really didn't want him to see me like this.

No one, not even my brothers had seen me cry before. This was a first for everyone in the room, including me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I didn't want to make any unnecessary noises. I was already being very unhelpful. I should be trying to help take care of Eunhyuk but all I could do was sit here and cry on the couch. I felt Ryeowook hug me, but I stayed still. I felt unable to move. I was embarrassed acting like this in front of everyone, but I couldn't help it. Once they had spilled out I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop. All the pain of my past was leaking out through my tears. I thought that everyone would be able to see the pain I have went through all these years. And although it was painful, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it because I knew I was doing the best I could for my brothers, no matter how hard it was.

"Hyungnim! Stop crying!" Ryeowook pouted in front of me. I shook my head at him and just continued to stare down. I loved my Dongsaeng, but he wasn't going to give me the comfort I needed at this moment. Just the thought of it, maybe I was being too selfish. I shouldn't be worrying about who was going to comfort me when there was someone who was sick.

I slowly got up, even though tears were still rolling down my cheeks. I looked over to Eunhyuk, I wanted to ask him a question but I was scared my voice would be too unsteady. I really didn't want to start sobbing in front of them too. Crying was already way too much. I took another steadying breath and tried to relax, but I couldn't help but to glance over at Yunho.

He was so handsome, so tall and nice. I could see the worry and the love in his eyes for his brother. I bet he had someone he loved, someone he talked to daily and someone to comfort him during his darkest days. I bet he was even thinking of her now. I bowed my head, I felt horrible. I really didn't want those things to be true. I wanted him to be the one to comfort me. I wanted his nice, muscular arms around me and I wanted to feel his breath on my neck as he whispered to me.

I just wanted to be comforted for once. I didn't want to do the comforting; I just wanted someone to love me.

**Yunho P.O.V.**

I was stuck at the spot in horror at the scene. I couldn't believe Jaejoong was crying. I couldn't believe my eyes. Even I hadn't cried over my younger brother and it made me feel bad. I took another glimpse at Jaejoong and realized it must have been really hard on him to get here and take care of his brothers along the way.

I looked over to Eunhyuk who was being taken care of by Yesung and who was standing still just as I was. Everyone seemed to be unable to move. It must have been a shock even to Jaejoong's brothers to see him cry. I felt emotions whelm up inside me, emotions that I have never felt before and for the first time in a long time I wanted to comfort someone who wasn't my brother.

I noticed that he kept looking at me and even when he got up and moved closer to Eunhyuk he still looked back at me. I saw something in his eyes, something like hurt, but I couldn't tell. I could also tell he wanted to say something but he was too afraid. I dropped the bags I was carrying onto the floor. I was unable to take it anymore.

I couldn't bear to see this man cry even if I didn't understand it and I thought it was kind of weird I had to be the father figure I felt I was. I slowly stepped towards the cute, innocent looking boy who had tears rolling down his face. I slowly leaned over and put my arms around him in a tight embrace while patting his back.

The boy felt so small in my hands and I felt nervous as I embraced him. It felt like he would break at any minute. I didn't feel the other boy wrap his hands around me so I hope he wouldn't be too freaked out about me hugging him. I'm sure he was surprised as well as my brothers and even his. I turned my head slightly and I could smell the boys shampoo and soon I could feel my head floating. I was happy that the other brothers were beginning to care for my brothers as well and that they would even cry for them I was happy.

"Eunhyuk is ok, he just needs some rest. Everything is going to be ok," I whispered to the boy in my arms. I felt him shudder but he seemed to have stopped crying. I rubbed his back for a little while longer when I unwillingly let go of him. I looked at him and he seemed to have dried his tears. I looked around the room feeling kind of lost at words or something to do. I really just wanted to stay and comfort the boy but I felt it would be awkward for him if I did.

I turned to Eunhyuk whose head was resting on the couch cushion. I motioned for him to get and he tried his best but Yesung had to help him. I sighed and walked over and picked him up. He detested and tried to stop me but my grip on him was too strong. I walked down the stairs to his room, opened the door, and slowly walked over to Eunhyuk to his bed.

"Eunhyuk," I could feel my own voice was a bit husky and upset. I cleared my throat and looked down to the boy. He seemed ready to have a talk to. "Please…Please…never do this again. If you're sick tell me, don't keep it a secret from anyone. You really scared all of us," I said in much more gentler way than I would have. Eunhyuk nodded at me. I put him in his bed and tucked him in. "Get some sleep, dae?" I said to him before kissing his forehead. I quickly left the room before I felt the need to say anything else to him. It would now be to find Junsu and make him pay for not telling any of us about Eunhyuk's sickness. I sighed knowing I wouldn't even be able to punish him. I know he only did what Eunhyuk asked of him and I would have probably done the same thing.

I remembered Eunhyuk talking to Siwon earlier and I was about to go in and ask him about it but I saw my brother already passed out in his bed. I sighed happily knowing I would have to wait another time to ask him about it. I closed the door slowly and my mind drifted to the boy I had hugged, the smell of his shampoo, his soft skin, and tiny body. Jaejoong was probably the cutest boy I had ever seen and I was pretty sure I was falling deep for him… I hoped that would be a good thing.


End file.
